Deixe o Amor Entrar
by Mai Pille
Summary: O amor era algo perigoso, e eles estavam decididos a não arriscar nada, ao menos até se depararem com o inesperado que se aguardava bem debaixo de seus narizes.
1. Prólogo

**

* * *

**

**Deixe O Amor Entrar**

_Por Mai Pille_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry e Hermione **não** me pertencem, bem como os outros personagens da série Harry Potter. Eles são criações da fabulosa (ou talvez não tão fabulosa assim) JK Rowling, embora eu esteja realmente tentada em pedir Draco Malfoy como presente de aniversário.

Shipper: Harry e Hermione.

Gênero: Romance, eu acho. 

**Sinopse:** Hermione Granger possuía uma vida estável, assim como seu melhor amigo Harry Potter. Um trabalho satisfatório, uma boa amizade e crianças maravilhosas. Contudo, após terem sofrido uma grande decepção com dois dos Weasleys há anos atrás, as portas para o amor pareciam ter se fechado eternamente para eles. O amor era algo perigoso, e eles estavam decididos a não arriscarem nada, ao menos até se depararem com o inesperado que se aguardava exatamente debaixo de seus narizes.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_You're the only one I ever believed in_

_The answer that could never be found_

_The moment you decided to let love in_

_Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_

_The end of fear is where we begin_

_The moment we decided to let love in_

- Hermione, acabou.

Aquelas palavras não pareciam reais a ela. Não fazia sentido, não tinha lógica, não para ela.

Eles deveriam ficar e permanecer juntos, por Deus, ela o amava! Admitia que o relacionamento deles não estivesse dando certo nos últimos meses. Mas eles poderiam consertar, não poderiam?

- Perdão, Ronald?

- Eu lamento tanto, Mione... – ele disse, passando os dedos pelo rosto dela, enquanto uma fina lágrima escorria de seus olhos. Ela sentiu como se tivessem acabado de arrancar seu coração e jogá-lo no chão. E agora estava doendo. Aquela seria a última lágrima que ela derramaria por um homem.

* * *

Abriu os olhos e fitou a janela do aposento. Ainda nem havia amanhecido.

Harry permaneceu olhando o teto por alguns minutos, como se ponderasse se não deveria reformá-lo e acabar com algumas pequenas rachaduras ali existentes.

Decidiu por tratar desse assunto com Gina, logo que amanhecesse.

Virou-se de lado na cama, a fim de abraçar a esposa que deveria estar dormindo ao seu lado.

Tateou em busca do corpo de Gina, porém, não encontrou nada mais que um breve bilhete curto em seu travesseiro, que dizia: "Perdão, Harry".

Ela havia ido embora, e aquilo quase o derrubara de joelhos.

_There's nothing we can do about_

_The things we have to do without_

_The only way to feel again_

_Is let love in_

* * *

**N/A**: Ahá! Aqui estou eu com uma fic nova. Pessoalmente, eu a achei muito, muito, mas muito fácil de escrever. Espero que vocês gostem. 

A música que eu postei juntamente com esse prólogo se chama Let Love In - Goo Goo Dolls. Uma das minhas músicas preferidas, eu a adoro!

O primeiro capítulo não vai demorar, acredito eu, talvez uma ou duas semanas. Eu tenho até o capítulo nove pronto, mas eu decidida a não ser boazinha como fui em (In)feliz Natal, postando todo - ou quase - sábado.

Obrigada a Luma Black, que betou isso aqui pra mim!

Um beijo, povo.

---------

**N/B:** Já repararam que ela sempre para na melhor parte? Francamente, ela vai torturar todos os leitores até o final... Inclusive eu, Luma, a beta dela, ou seria ex?

Tudo isso faz parte de uma conspiração!

Pqe como vcs devem imaginar, eu não tenho conseguido ter mais acesso às fics dela..

Então, querido leitor... você sabe que mais uma fic se inicia... e que, você pode parar por aqui, e TENTAR ir dormir tranquilamente.

Com certeza a mai estará planejando alguma forma de tirar seu sono.

No mais, vá se preparando para as emoções... FORTES

Ela é o tipo de pessoa que não tem piedade, e vai te matar do coração. Mas não se preocupa ok? No restante do tempo, ela costuma ser um docinho! E qualquer coisa, eu já espalhei médicos por todo o planeta.


	2. Capítulo um

**

* * *

**

**Deixe o Amor Entrar **

_Por Mai Pille_

* * *

**Capítulo um **

- Sra. Weasley. – chamou Betty, pondo a cabeça para dentro da sala da mulher. – Susan Keynes, do Departamento de Relação com...

- Não vejo nenhuma Sra. Weasley por aqui, a senhorita deve ter errado de sala.

- Oh, não, eu... desculpe-me Srta. Granger, eu...

A jovem mulher quase sorriu diante o embaraço da secretária. Betty trabalhava para ela há cerca de sete anos, desde quando ingressara ao Quartel General dos Aurores. A mulher já a conhecera como sendo Sra. Hermione Weasley e Hermione não a culpava por esquecer-se de que, há quatro anos, o sobrenome Weasley não a pertencia mais.

- Tudo bem, embora ache que deveria se acostumar a chamar-me assim, já faz muito tempo Betty. - disse Hermione, fazendo uma careta para a mulher e sorrindo logo em seguida.

Betty ousou relaxar os ombros e suspirar aliviada. Por experiência própria, sabia que se Hermione Granger se zangara, ela _realmente_ se zangara. – O que tem Susan Keynes?

- Ah, então, _Srta. Granger..._ – disse, frisando o nome da mulher a sua frente – Susan Keynes gostaria que a senhorita... Oh meu Deus, o que ela gostaria mesmo? – murmurou Betty, fitando seus próprios pés por um momento. Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha. – Oh, sim! Ela gostaria que a senhora desse uma olhadinha em um objeto realmente muito estranho.

Hermione a estudou por um momento antes de cruzar os braços em cima de sua mesa e dizer, cansada: - Essa não é a minha área.

- Mas Srta. Granger, eu mesma vi o objeto e ele parecia tão... bem, na realidade ele não se parecia com nada do que eu já tenha visto antes.

- Está certo, está certo.

Hermione suspirou profundamente e mirou o relógio de pulso que usava. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e seguiu até a porta, com Betty em seus calcanhares.

- Não voltarei mais para a minha sala, Betty. Pode fechá-la.

A secretária sorriu em concordância e acenou freneticamente para Hermione, que seguia pelos corredores estreitos do Quartel General. Havia pequenas portas iguais a dela por todos os corredores, e as paredes estavam cheias de fotos e recortes de jornais com o rosto de algum bruxo das trevas estampado. Ela seguiu até um dos elevadores do ministério da Magia, e parou na seção de Confiscação de Artefatos Trouxas.

Estava levemente irritada. Era, no mínimo, a terceira vez no mês que Susan pedia sua ajuda com objetos trouxas. Não que ela não gostasse de ajudá-la, mas os motivos pelos quais Susan pedia sua ajuda eram sempre bizarros.

- Susan? – chamou, batendo na porta da mulher enquanto ouvia passos apressados vindo do outro lado do aposento.

Susan e ela eram grandes amigas há pouco mais de dois anos. Susan era uma boa mulher, embora tivesse suas paranóias.

Ela nunca hesitara em pedir ajuda a Hermione em seu trabalho, que, nascida e criada como trouxa era de grande serventia para ela e sua curiosidade sobre o mundo não-mágico.

- Oh! Graças aos céus, Hermione!

Susan Keynes era alguns anos mais jovem que Hermione. Tinha os olhos castanhos saltados, e os cabelos escuros presos em um grande rabo de cavalo. A mulher abriu um grande sorriso aliviado ao deixar que Hermione entrasse em sua sala.

- O que há agora? – indagou Hermione, parando diante a mulher e a fitando com uma expressão bem clara de que não gostaria de estar ali.

- Bem... – Susan dirigiu-se até sua mesa e voltou com uma pequena caixa nos braços. Ela depositou a caixa em uma mesinha perto de Hermione e colocou suas luvas. – Veja com seus próprios olhos! – disse a mulher, em um tom levemente macabro. Hermione rolou os olhos.

Susan retirou a tampa da caixa, e de lá, retirou um gracioso ursinho de pelúcia azul claro.

- Veja, Hermione! - exclamou Susan horrorizada.

Hermione sorriu sonsamente para a mulher, desejando chacoalhá-la. – Muito bem, agora me mostre o objeto estranho.

- É esse!

- Pelo amor de Merlim, isso é apenas um urso de pelúcia!

- Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei! – adiantou-se Susan. – Mas você não viu o mais estranho! Espere um momento...

Ela ergueu o urso de pelúcia com uma das mãos, como se esse fossa atacá-la a qualquer instante.

- Aperte a barriga dele, Hermione.

- O quê?

- Aperte a barriga dele.

Hermione rolou os olhos uma vez mais e apertou a barriga do urso de pelúcia, que começou a rosnar algo parecido com o som de um beijo, e em seguida dizia "I love you".

Susan largou o bicho longe e se pôs de pé, com os olhos esbugalhados e a respiração descompassada. – Esse... isso... Hermione, ELE FALA!

Hermione permaneceu mais de meia hora na sala da amiga, acalmando-a e a garantido que o bichinho de pelúcia não era algo das trevas. Susan pareceu se recompor, ao tempo que Hermione ousava rir da amiga.

- Bem, ele poderia ser realmente mau! – defendeu-se Susan, ofendida. – Por isso que lhe chamei, o que eu faria se isso fosse verdadeiramente maléfico? Quero dizer, você é uma grande auror além de ter conhecimento sobre esses artefatos, mas por Deus, ele era completamente tenebroso!

Hermione riu mais uma vez, ao tempo que Susan a encarava, embaraçada.

- Eu tenho que ir, Su. – avisou Hermione, levantando-se da cadeira a qual havia sentado minutos antes.

- Oh, já são cinco horas! – exclamou Susan, levando a mão á boca ao mirar o relógio.

- É incrível como o tempo passa quando se entra em histeria. – disse Hermione, lançando uma piscadela para a amiga e\fazendo-a enrubescer.

- Hermione, às vezes você é tão...

- Susan. – advertiu Hermione, a olhando de soslaio.

- É... às vezes você é tão Susan...

Hermione riu mais uma vez. Susan sempre a fazia rir, mesmo quando não queria. Despediu-se da amiga e deixou o ministério.

Ela estacionou o carro no local de sempre e acenou para o segurança. Agarrando sua bolsa no banco ao lado, Hermione saiu do carro e dirigiu-se até um lindo portão, decorado com várias flores coloridas e diferentes tipos de pássaros.

Era um delicioso dia de verão, e ela esperou na porta da escola trouxa até o sinal tocar e as pequenas crianças deixassem suas salas. Hermione sorriu imediatamente ao vê-lo correr até ela, com a mochila pulando em seus pequenos ombros.

- Mamãe! – ele disse, jogando-se em seus braços. Tygue era um belo menino de seis anos de idade. Tinha os cabelos ruivos e cacheados, e olhos cor de mel iguais aos dela.

- Olá, meu bem. Como foi seu dia? – Hermione o ajudou com a mochila, ao tempo que o menino respondia: - Foi legal.

- É mesmo? Eu espero que você tenha comido todo o seu lanche. Onde está Amy?

- Eu a vi... espere um pouco mamãe... – e dizendo isso, Tygue saiu em disparada para dentro dos portões da escola, misturando-se com os outros alunos até que Hermione o perdeu de vista. Ela odiava quando o filho saía correndo daquele jeito.

Hermione permaneceu apoiada nos portões coloridos da escola até observar Tygue voltar juntamente com uma linda garotinha de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes-esmeralda. Os mesmos olhos que liam sua alma.

- Aí está você, amor. Onde esteve? – ela indagou, abraçando a menina longamente, depositando um afetuoso beijinho em sua bochecha.

- Desculpe-me, tia Mione. Eu estava guardando meus livros.

- Então vamos.

Amy Weasley Potter e Tygue Granger Weasley. Era engraçado pensar que os dois se pareciam um com o outro.

Tinham a mesma idade e freqüentavam a mesma sala na escola trouxa.

Tygue, seu filho, não a lembrava na maioria das coisas. Parecia, fisicamente, a Rony. Com exceção dos olhos, que tinham a mesma intensidade quanto os seus próprios. Era travesso e malandro, e Hermione via-se louca quando Tygue decidia que iria aprontar.

Já Amy era tranqüila e centrada. Era meiga, doce, gentil e afetuosa, e tinha a graciosidade dos olhos de Harry.

Ela suspirou, pensando que nem ela nem Harry tiveram muita sorte ao envolver-se amorosamente com dois Weasley. Eles haviam os machucado tanto...

Rony havia se separado dela há alguns anos, e isso a deixou terrivelmente arrasada.

Ela o amava, ou pelo menos pensava que sim. Rony a fazia feliz, e ela esperava que pudesse fazê-lo também.

Enganou-se.

Ela nunca soube o motivo real pelo qual Rony decidiu se separar, e nem nunca procurou saber. Era passado, afinal. E passado não importa, o que importa são as marcas que ele deixa.

Já Gina, abandonara Harry sozinho com a pequena Amy e desapareceu no mundo, ninguém fazia idéia de onde ela poderia estar. Harry fez questão de procurá-la, estava longe de querê-la de volta, mas devia isso a Amy. Suas buscas não resultaram em nada.

Gina parecia ter desaparecido como fumaça.

Harry nunca fora o mesmo depois da partida de Gina, e Hermione sabia que ela também nunca fora a mesma depois que Rony a deixou. Ela e Harry haviam sofrido grandes mudanças e perdas, contudo, apoiaram-se um ao outro para que ambos não desabassem.

Há quatro anos atrás eles haviam se decepcionado, e para a vida inteira juraram não mais se arriscar.

Romances, amores e amantes não farão parte de suas vidas jamais. Tudo o que queriam eram manter suas emoções em perfeita ordem e equilíbrio. Sem sentimentos, sem decepções.

Eles juraram não deixar o amor entrar, nunca mais.

Acomodando-os no banco de trás do carro, Hermione dirigiu até sua casa, um confortável apartamento em um respeitável bairro de Londres.

Harry estava em uma missão há mais de uma semana, e Hermione oferecia-se para cuidar de Amy quanto tempo fosse necessário, pois assim ele também fazia, tomando conta de Tygue quando ela estava atuando em campo.

- Ande logo, querido. E... Amy dê-me sua mochila, está muito pesada! O que você anda carregando aqui?

- Os livros que você me deu, tia Mione. – ela respondeu, enquanto mulher e crianças entravam no elevador.

- Mas você não pode os levar na sala de aula, querida. Sua mochila fica muito pesada, e além de que eles são sobre magia, você não deve levá-los a escola trouxa. – explicou Hermione, suavemente.

Ela segurava as mochilas das duas crianças, enquanto revirava a sua própria bolsa em busca da chave da porta. Não a encontrando, Hermione simplesmente puxou a varinha.

_- Alorromora. _

Eles entraram no apartamento de Hermione, ao passo que ela entregava as mochilas para as crianças, que corriam até o quarto de Tygue.

Era um apartamento bem decorado e agradável. Todo ele fora decorado com cores neutras e relaxantes, e Hermione o adorava. Não era muito grande e nem muito pequeno, do tamanho ideal para ela e Tygue viverem.

Morava a sós com o filho, desde que se separara de Ronald quando este tinha apenas dois anos de idade. Rony não parava em Londres há anos. Como goleiro de um famoso time de quadribol, o homem passava a maioria dos meses viajando em torneios e competições.

Hermione ainda mantinha uma relação de amizade com Rony para o próprio bem de Tygue, mesmo que o menino não visse o pai há dois anos.

Ela depositou sua própria bolsa em uma mesa ao lado da porta, e dirigiu-se para o quarto, sonhando com um relaxante banho, e assim o fez. Mal teve tempo de vestir mais que um roupão, quando Tygue irrompeu pela porta de seu quarto, dizendo: - Mãe, nós estamos com fome.

Hermione suspirou. Amarrou o roupão em seu corpo e secou os cachos molhados com a toalha.

Ela fitou o filho, que tinha os grandes cachos ruivos bagunçados. Ele estava correndo pelo apartamento com Amy, de novo.

Ela só esperava que os bibelôs da sala tivessem sobrevivido.

- Espere um minuto, Tygue. Diga a Amy que já estou indo providenciar o jantar.

O menino concordou e saiu correndo do quarto, ao passo que Hermione penteava os cabelos e apertava ainda mais o roupão contra si.

Ela seguiu para o quarto de Tygue, dando uma olhada no caminho e verificando se tudo estava em perfeita ordem, o que era quase sempre impossível tendo o menino correndo por todos os lados.

Hermione abriu a porta do aposento e deparou-se com o caos.

O quarto de Tygue era perfeito para um garotinho de seis anos. Tinha papéis de parede azul claro, e no teto Hermione enfeitiçara para parecer o céu, bem como no Salão Principal em Hogwarts.

Nas paredes havia várias prateleiras repletas de brinquedos, jogos e ursos, e ao canto do quarto havia a cama do menino, que Hermione sempre tentava manter arrumada.

O quarto, agora, estava uma bagunça.

Os brinquedos das prateleiras estavam todos espalhados pelo chão, a cama de Tygue estava completamente desarrumada e Hermione quase tropeçou em alguns lápis de cor ao passar.

- Tygue! – ela ralhou, olhando para ele e para Amy, que se encontravam perdidos na bagunça do quarto. – Eu quero que saiba que vai deixar isto arrumado e impecável!

Ela pode notar os olhos castanhos de Tygue fixos nela.

- Não adianta me olhar assim.

O menino franziu o cenho e o olhou com a cara mais piedosa que Hermione o vira fazer.

- Tygue...

- Está bem. – resmungou o menino, resignado. – Mas estou com fome.

- Eu também. – manifestou-se Amy, erguendo o dedo.

- Vocês sabem, eu não cozinho tão bem quanto Harry.

- É mesmo, mamãe. – concordou Tygue. Hermione sabia que ele ainda estava emburrado por ter que organizar o quarto mais tarde.

- O que vocês querem comer?

- Batata Frita!

- Hambúrguer!

- Sapos de Chocolate!

Hermione sorriu. – O que? Salada? Então está bem!

No instante seguinte ela ouviu protestos e exclamações dos dois, a fazendo rir mais ainda.

- Salada de novo não, Tia Mione! Muito menos lentilhas como ontem e cenoura como a semana passada inteira...

- Oh, Amy! – exclamou Hermione, fingindo estar ofendida. – Você está insinuando que não gostou das cenouras que preparei com tanto amor, carinho e dedicação? A vocês dois?

Ela caminhou por entre a bagunça, onde os dois estavam sentados, e sentou-se lá também.

- Não! Não é isso, Tia Mione... – explicou-se Amy, completamente arrependida e tomada pelo remorso. A menina se aproximou de Hermione e sentou-se em seu colo, ao passo que Tygue fazia um bico enorme.

- Então não tem problema algum se nós jantarmos minhas cenouras novamente, estou certa? – perguntou Hermione, rindo e atirando alguns ursinhos de pelúcia do enciumado Tygue para o outro canto da sala, ao tempo que o puxava para mais perto.

Amy olhou receosa para Tygue, temendo magoar Hermione se lhe dissesse que realmente não queria comer as cenouras.

- Crianças, não sejam cruéis com a Mione.

Hermione ouviu uma voz vinda da porta do quarto de Tygue e virou-se imediatamente, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Reconheceria aquela voz no meio de uma multidão.

- Harry!

* * *

**N/A)** - Argh! A Luma tinha betado esse capítulo pra mim, mas adivinhem só? Eu perdi o arquivo --'

Não faço a mínima idéia de onde eu o salvei, então, tive que pegar o _não-betado_ mesmo. Desculpem-me pelos erros, sou terrível.

Bem, aí está o capítulo e eu espero que gostem. Ficou um pouco comprido, mas todos os capítulos dessa fic são compridos então...

Não vou me comprometer em atualizar semanalmente essa fic porque sei que a preguiça vai falar mais alto em alguns momentos, mas eu vou procurar não demorar, sério mesmo.

Um beiiijo a todos, e obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews!


	3. Capítulo dois

**

* * *

**

Deixe o Amor Entrar 

_Por Mai Pille _

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo dois**

Ela se jogou em seus braços como Amy faria se fosse lhe dada a oportunidade, pois Hermione levantou-se e, de imediato, correu para ele.

- Senti sua falta, Harry. - ela murmurou - Poderia ao menos ter telefonado ou mandado uma coruja!

Harry sorriu, habituado as cobranças tão tipiciamente adoráveis da amiga. - Mione! Não ralhe comigo, acabei de lhe defender de Tygue e Amy e assim que me agradece? – ele disse, afagando os cachos da amiga. – Crianças, podem voltar a criticá-la porque ela merece!

Harry Potter havia mudado muito.

Seus olhos verde-esmeralda brilhavam de uma maneira especial, pelo menos no ponto de vista de Hermione. Eram tão intensos que Hermione podia sentir que seus mais secretos sentimentos fossem revelados quando ele voltava suas duas esmeraldas para ela.

Não era mais um garoto magricela, mas sim um belo homem. Era forte, e transmitia um ar imponente e intimador a quem não o conhecia. Hermione tinha certeza que ele adquira esse perfil quatro anos atrás, depois da partida de Gina.

- Harry! – disse Hermione, afastando-se do amigo ao perceber a pequena Amy dando uma tossida proposital ao seu lado. – Oh santo Deus, perdão querida. É todo seu!

Harry e Amy riram, e embora Hermione estivesse se sentindo embaraçada, riu também.

- Passou algum tipo de furacão por aqui? – ele perguntou, assim que deu um beijo estalado no topo da cabeça de Tygue.

- Oh sim. E ele se chama Tygue Weasley. – Hermione murmurou, olhando o filho de soslaio, que sorria como se não fosse com ele.

Harry sorriu e, com um aceno de varinha, fez todo o quarto voltar ao normal. Hermione quase o matou.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER! - gritou, suas mãos indo de encontro a cintura em um gesto rotineiro de desaprovação - Como pensa que vou conseguir educar meu filho se ele não aprender que tudo o que faz deve acarretar suas conseqüências sendo boas ou ruins, e que toda a ação que ele pratica...

- Na teoria eu sei... – Tygue atreveu-se a dizer, encolhendo-se logo em seguida quando Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar perigoso.

- Você escutou seu filho, Hermione. Você não vai querer que ele fique com problemas nas costas e dores por todo o corpo por ter que arrumar toda essa bagunça sem magia... – disse Harry, dando de ombros e saindo do quarto, seguido de perto por uma Hermione raivosa.

- Bom, então da próxima vez vou colocá-lo para ajudar Tygue na arrumação do quarto. Já que ele é uma criança que vai ficar cheia de dores ao ter que arrumar tudo o que desarrumou, quem sabe você, um adulto forte não o ajude?

Amy e Tygue assistiram quando Hermione deu as costas para o amigo, e ele, sorrindo, pegou-a pelos ombros e a virou para si, abraçando-a logo em seguida e murmurando algo inaudível para os ouvidos dos dois. As crianças se olharam cúmplices, ao passo que Harry decidia que iriam jantar lasanha aquela noite.

- Como foi a missão, Harry? – indagou Hermione, enquanto ajudava o amigo a preparar o jantar.

- Você sabe, normal.

- Por que não escreveu?

Harry a olhou com ternura.

- Desculpe-me, Mione. Eu realmente não tive tempo, acredite-me. – ele disse, sorrindo para ela que, conseqüentemente, sorriu também. Harry soube que ela o havia desculpado. – E como ficaram as coisas por aqui? Eu espero que Amy não tenha lhe dado muito trabalho, Mione...

- Oh não Harry! De maneira alguma! – disse Hermione, negando veemente.

Harry assentiu, enquanto direcionava toda a atenção de seus olhos para Hermione. – E quanto a você? Parece-me tão cansada, carinho...

Hermione fez um gesto vago com a mão, enquanto verificava a lasanha assando no forno. – Tive apenas um dia cansativo. Susan pediu-me ajuda com um ursinho de pelúcia que falava, e ela estava completamente horrorizada!

Harry gargalhou com vontade, o que fez Hermione o olhar de maneira interrogativa.

- Um... ursinho de pelúcia? O que ela pode achar de estranho nisso?

- Bem, você conhece a Susan... além do mais, o ursinho falava, então ela simplesmente enlouqueceu e... Harry você poderia dar uma olhada nas crianças? Elas estão perigosamente quietas.

Harry assentiu e dirigiu-se até a sala, onde Amy e Tygue estavam largados no sofá vendo televisão. Harry sorriu e se sentou no meio dos dois, conversando e rindo até Hermione aparecer na porta.

- Crianças, vão lavar as mãos para comer. – ela disse, e os dois saíram em disparada para o banheiro. Harry ficou parado, a olhando com um sorriso torto nos lábios. – Harry, você não é criança, mas precisa ir lavar as mãos também! – disse Hermione, docemente.

- Estava esperando você me dizer isso.

Hermione franziu o cenho, risonha.

Não demorou muito para que Amy e Tygue, seguidos por Harry, seguissem para a sala de jantar.

- Oh meu deus Tygue! Coma devagar, vai acabar se engasgando. – advertiu Hermione para o filho. Tygue a obedeceu.

- Hermione, você não tem os alimentando? Eles parecem famintos! – divertiu-se Harry, enquanto Hermione o olhava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – To brincando, amor.

Harry permaneceu mais algum tempo na casa de Hermione enquanto as crianças _divertiam-se_ fazendo o dever de casa.

Já passava de dez horas quando ele fora para casa, levando Amy.

- Boa noite, carinho. Não esqueça de levar aquele...

- Relatório para você amanhã. Não vou esquecer, Mione.

- Então, - ela disse, aproximando-se e beijando a testa de Harry, afetuosamente. – boa noite.

- Obrigado por cuidar dela... – ele sussurrou, ao tempo que Hermione sorria.

- Você sabe Harry, que Amy...

- Sei disso. Obrigado, Mione.

Amy agarrou-se ao pescoço de Hermione, e a mulher desejou que ela tivesse uma boa noite.

Logo depois, Harry e Amy Potter desaparataram.

* * *

Harry lia o jornal, sentado em frente à mesa da cozinha com um copo de suco de abóbora na mão quando Amy parou em sua frente.

- Papai.- anunciu, parando diplomaticamente na frente do homem.

- Sim, amor? – ele disse, fitando-a e colocando o jornal ao lado da mesa.

- Hoje tem ginástica, preciso que amarre meu cabelo.

- Venha aqui, então. – Amy postou-se na frente de Harry e lhe entregou o elástico. Ele prendeu os longos fios ruivos da menina no alto da cabeça, em um rabo um pouco desleixado. – Ficou bom? – ele perguntou incerto. Nunca soubera amarrar os cabelos da filha decentemente, por mais que praticasse. Hermione sempre o fazia por ele, com boa vontade.

- Oh sim, ficou muito bom. – disse a menina, com seus grandes olhos verdes voltados para ele.

- Então vá pegar sua mochila, e tire todos aqueles livros de dentro. Está muito pesada para uma garotinha como você.

- Tia Mione disse o mesmo.

- Então vá lá.

Amy correu para a sala, ao passo que Harry pegava as chaves do carro e eles deixavam a casa.

Ele deixou Amy na escola e seguiu para o ministério, onde havia trabalhado por toda a manhã.

Teria que entregar o relatório para Hermione o mais rápido possível, e ele nem ao menos o terminara.

Mal teve tempo de se sentar em sua cadeira quando Hermione, inesperadamente, irrompeu pela sala com os braços cruzados.

- O relatório. - ela disse simplesmente.

- Boa tarde para você também, meu bem. – Ele sorriu e ela se aproximou.

- Harry...

- Tudo bem, está quase terminado.

Ele baixou a vista para o relatório enquanto Hermione sentava-se a sua frente.

- O que é? Vai ficar ai? – indagou Harry, olhando-a rapidamente.

- Não posso?

- Não! Quero dizer, sim. Pode, claro que pode Mione.

Hermione sorriu e debruçou-se na mesa, cruzando os braços e observando Harry fixamente.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas quando Hermione passou a mexer em seus cabelos. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos azeviche do amigo, e deixou seu dedo indicador percorrer sua testa e delinear seu aristocrático nariz, ao tempo que ela sorria.

Harry utilizava todo o seu autocontrole para ignorar as tentativas de Hermione para que ele se desconcentrasse.

Ela estava obtendo sucesso, mas não deveria saber disso.

- Está pretendendo me desconcentrar, Srta. Granger?

- Sim, e estou conseguindo.

- Não, você não está. – Harry nem ao menos levantou o olhar para ela quando Hermione acariciou seu pescoço. Era seu ponto fraco e ela sabia disso. Harry suspirou derrotado. Pretendia falar qualquer coisa que lhe viesse à mente quando a porta de sua sala foi aberta.

- Oh meu bom Deus, desculpem-me! – disse Susan Keynes, absurdamente corada ao encontrar Harry e Hermione em um momento tão... particular.

Hermione perguntou a si mesma que demônios Susan Keynes fazia na sala de Harry Potter.

- Não há problema, Susan. – disse Harry. Hermione retirou suas mãos de cima do amigo rapidamente e sentou-se ereta na cadeira.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – indagou Hermione, mais do que rápido.

- Eu... é que você não estava em sua sala e Betty me disse que estaria aqui então... Oh Hermione, eu realmente preciso de sua ajuda!

- Eu não vou, de novo não!

Mas ela foi. Seguiu Susan até sua sala completamente irritada, deixando um Harry risonho para trás.

Ele terminou o relatório alguns minutos depois, sem mais dificuldades. Hermione o desconcentrava, terrivelmente. Ela possuía um jeito peculia de tirá-lo do sério, seus dedos finos ao encontrar sua pele deixam um rastro de calor e seu olhar o prendia de tal maneira que ele acharia impossível fazer qualquer coisa a não ser olhar de volta.

Sorrindo, ele depositou o relatório cuidadosamente ao lado de sua mesa, e seus olhos encontraram os portas retratos que havia sobre ela.

Ele segurou o primeiro, analisando a foto de Amy. Tinha os cabelos ruivos e compridos presos com uma fita, e ele lembrava-se que fora Hermione quem o prendera naquele dia. Os olhos verdes graciosos olhando para a câmera fotográfica, enquanto um vestido floral lhe cobria até os joelhos. Estava simplesmente encantadora, sua Amy.

No outro porta retrato, havia uma foto de Hermione lendo histórias de dormir para Tygue e Amy, que repousavam com suas cabeças sobre seu colo.

Ela não havia visto que Harry a fotografara, e parecia especialmente bela quando pensava que ninguém a observava.

Harry não saberia dizer ao certo, porque escolhera aquela foto de Hermione com as crianças para colocar em cima de sua mesa de trabalho.

Talvez por parecer tão casual, algo tão familiar que Harry sempre sentira falta. Pensava que poderia construir algo assim ao lado de Gina, mas ele não conseguira nada além de desapontamento e frustração.

Ele vira em Hermione, naquela foto, algo que não havia conseguido encontrar em Gina.

Ele sorriu, observando a face compenetrada da amiga na foto e passou para o terceiro e último porta retrato, no qual se encontrava apenas ele, Hermione e Rony, com seus onze anos de idade em frente à Hogwarts.

Harry suspirou demoradamente antes de levantar-se e seguir até a porta de sua sala com o relatório em mãos.

Caminhou até a sala de Hermione, praticamente ao lado da sua. Ele encontrou Betty parada em frente à porta, encostada na parede enquanto lixava as unhas.

Ele pigarreou.

- Oh, Boa tarde Sr. Potter. – disse Betty, sua voz tornando-se rouca repentinamente ao observar o moreno a sua frente.

Harry James Potter, além de tudo, era um pedaço de mau-caminho, e Betty sabia disso. Bem como todas as mulheres que circulavam pelo Ministério da Magia, ou toda a criatura que usasse saias - ou não - que botasse seus afortunados olhos em cima de Harry Potter. A natureza fora de extrema generosidade para com ele, Betty admitia. Ele só possuía um defeito. Um único e imperdoável defeito. Só possuía olhos, carinho, devoção, e atenção para uma pessoa. Hermione Jane Granger.

Betty suspirou, admirando-o. Era óbvio o que circulava entre sua chefe e o melhor amigo dela. Era tão evidente que poderia ser comparado a um feixe de luz amarela dançando ao redor deles e uma grande placa iluminada anunciando seus sentimentos para o público.

Ela sabia, não, não, ela tinha certeza de que havia algo ali. Ainda que eles negassem veemente e jurassem por suas vidas. Não era como se ela estivesse torcendo para que admitissem, afinal, ela apenas gostaria de saber se Hermione Granger realmente a mataria se oussse se aproximar de Harry Potter.

- A Srta. Granger está?

- Sim, acabou de chegar da sala de Susan Keynes. Vou anunciá-lo, Senhor. - disse Betty, a voz levemente rouca.

- Betty, você sabe que não é preciso. – ele piscou para a secretária e abriu a porta da sala de Hermione, desaparecendo da vista da mulher logo em seguida.

- O que Susan queria desta vez, carinho? – ele indagou, observando Hermione virar-se para ele e franzir o cenho. Ela fez um gesto vago com a mão e Harry se sentou a sua frente. – Trouxe o relatório.

- Já era tempo! – ela sorriu para ele, ao passo que ele lhe entregava o relatório e ela o folheava.

- Então, o que irá fazer hoje à noite? – Harry sorriu sedutoramente para Hermione, que ergueu os olhos. Eles brilhavam para ele.

- Na sua casa ou na minha?

* * *

**N/A** - Ah, to bêbada de sono, então, espero que gostem. Esse capítulo também não foi betado, i'm sorry. Obrigada a todo os comentários, eu adorei cada um deles!

Um beijo!


	4. Capítulo três

**

* * *

**

**Deixe o Amor Entrar**

_Por Mai Pille_

* * *

**Capítulo três**

Amy havia voltado da escola estranhamente quieta e amuada, e Harry percebera. Chegaram em casa e Amy subiu para o quarto rapidamente, sem nem ao menos dar a chance a Harry de perguntá-la como havia sido seu dia. O moreno a observou subir as escadas com a cabeça baixa, tão deprimida que o coração de Harry se apertou.

Suspirando, ele subiu até seu quarto e tomou um banho. Achou, por bem, deixar Amy sozinha por algum tempo. Ao terminar de se vestir, Harry seguiu para o quarto da filha. Ele bateu levemente na porta e a abriu. O quarto de Amy era decorado em um tom amarelo claro, e era bastante organizado. Harry pode observar a filha sentada na cama, encostada na parede com as pernas encolhidas perto de si.

- Não vai se vestir amor? Hermione e Tygue devem estar quase chegando. – Ele se sentou na cama ao lado dela, e a menina apenas ergueu seus olhos verdes para ele, baixando-os logo em seguida.

- Daqui a pouco. – ela murmurou, com a cabeça entre os joelhos.

Harry respirou fundo. – Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?

A menina demorou alguns segundos antes de balançar a cabeça em afirmação.

Amy diminuiu a voz consideravelmente antes de dizer: - Semana que vem haverá um trabalho na escola.

- E o que há de errado nisso? – indagou Harry, no tom mais suave que conseguiria utilizar.

- É sobre... – Amy disse ainda mais baixo. – E-eu... é que... todos os alunos deveriam levar... é...

Harry a trouxe para perto e abraçou, sorrindo levemente. – Você não quer me contar?

- Não! – ela respondeu rapidamente, olhando para o pai com o temor de aborrecê-lo – Não é isso, papai.

- Então o que há, Amy?

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente, abaixando os olhos para as mãos.

- Todos os alunos deveriam levar o que, meu bem?

Para o horror de Harry, Amy se jogou em seus braços chorando. – Uma mãe. E eu não tenho uma.

* * *

Hermione e Tygue chegaram à casa dos Potter cerca de alguns minutos depois, e Harry os recebera com um semblante cansado que Hermione raramente vira. 

Tygue subiu para encontrar Amy no quarto, ao passo que Harry andava pela sala com Hermione em seu enlaço.

- O que há Harry? – ela indagou, puxando-o pelo braço e o impedindo de continuar a andar pela sala. Harry suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos eu um gesto nervoso, sentando-se na poltrona logo em seguida.

- Amy falou-me sobre um trabalho na escola.

Hermione se aproximou dele, abaixando-se de modo que pudesse fitar seus olhos.

- E... – ele continuou – A escola pediu a presença da mãe, mas Amy não pode levá-la porque ela fugiu. – Seu tom de voz passou de pesaroso para furioso impressionantemente rápido. Ele fitou Hermione com seus grandes olhos verde-esmeralda, cheios de pesar e mágoa, e ela segurou sua mão com firmeza. – Por que ela fez isso, Hermione? Por que foi tão egoísta e desumana quando nos deixou? – ele puxou ar - Amy não tem culpa da mãe cruel que teve, por Deus!

Hermione se sentou no braço da poltrona e Harry descansou sua cabeça no colo dela, ao tempo que ela acariciava o cabelo do amigo vagarosamente. Queria deixá-lo falar tudo que gostaria, queria deixá-lo desabafar sobre seus mais profundos rancores até que ele se sentisse melhor. Harry nunca fora de conversar sobre a partida de Gina, nem mesmo com Hermione. As vezes que ela ouvira o amigo lhe falar, foram as vezes em que ela quase implorara para que ele colocasse tudo para fora e quem sabe assim, ficar em paz.

Mas desta vez parecia ser diferente. Harry estava além de magoado, furioso, e Hermione não o via assim há muito tempo.

Suspirando pesadamente, ele continuou: - Eu nunca a odiei tanto, Hermione.

- Harry...

- Por todos esses anos, Hermione. Eu nunca a odiei tanto. Nem quando ela me deixou sozinho com uma pequena menininha para criar, sendo que eu jamais tive pais para saber como deveria agir para educá-la. Nem quando eu estava apaixonado por ela, e Gina sumiu sem deixar rastro algum, largando tudo para trás, e nem quando ela me feriu o mais forte que pode. Eu nunca a odiei quanto agora, porque a presença, ou melhor, a falta da presença dela está machucando a única pessoa que não deveria, que é isenta de culpa, Hermione. Está machucando a Amy.

Ele deixou ser envolvido pelos braços de Hermione. Os olhos dela marejavam enquanto ela o apertava contra si. Havia vivido tudo aquilo com ele, e saberia dizer como ninguém o quanto fora duro para todos. Esteve ao seu lado absolutamente todo o tempo, e ela fora a única que vira o verdadeiro Harry Potter por trás da máscara protetora que passara a usar. Hermione sabia que, palavra alguma era necessária. Ele não desejava ouvir, de qualquer maneira. Nada do que ela pudesse dizer poderia reverter o que Gina fizera, e tudo o que ele precisava era de um momento em que pudesse descarregar tudo o que sentia e ela estaria ali para ele, como sempre esteve.

Harry e Hermione permanecerem em silêncio por longos minutos até que passos foram ouvidos no andar de cima e Amy e Tygue apareceram na ponta da escada.

- O que houve? – indagou Tygue desconfiado, ao perceber o momento de total intimidade e aproximação entre sua mãe e Harry. Não que ele já não fosse acostumado a presenciá-los, mas ele ainda esperava que um dia eles pudessem variar a explicação, além de ser imensamente divertido observar o rubor na face dos dois.

- Estávamos conversando, querido. – respondeu Hermione, sorrindo. Ela rapidamente voltou seu olhar para Amy, que parecia anormalmente deprimida. – Amy, venha cá me dizer olá.

A menina caminhou até Hermione com um sorriso discreto e passou os braços pelo pescoço dela, a abraçando.

- Hum, assim está bem melhor... – Hermione comentou, risonha. – Tygue lhe falou sobre os livros de colorir que ele trouxe hoje?

- Não... – disse ela, balançando a cabeça ao tempo que Hermione se voltava para o filho e sorria, dizendo: - Tygue, porque não mostra a ela enquanto eu e Harry preparamos o jantar, hum?

O menino concordou e, logo depois, ele e Amy sentavam-se no chão da sala com vários lápis de cor, canetas e tintas.

Harry e Hermione se dirigiram para a cozinha. Era sempre assim, toda a sexta feira os quatro jantavam juntos e era quase como uma tradição que nunca fora quebrada por eles. O jantar sempre se realizava ou na casa de Harry, ou na de Hermione, contudo, os dois cozinhavam sempre juntos.

Hermione, ao adentrar na cozinha do amigo, voltou-se para ele e disse: - Acho que posso fazer a comida sozinha hoje.

O moreno balançou a cabeça em negativa – Nem pensar, Herms.

- Vamos lá, Sr. Potter. Estou lhe dando um momento de descanso, é bom aproveitá-lo porque ele não se repetirá! – ela sorriu para ele.

- Essa não é a questão. Eu apenas não quero deixar a minha alimentação e a das crianças nas suas nada habilidosas mãos, meu bem.

Hermione soltou um som de indignação enquanto Harry ria da cara dela, entrando na cozinha e abrindo os armários.

* * *

- Você está seguro de que está bem? – indagou Hermione, pela décima vez. Eles ainda estavam preparando o jantar, e Harry se sentia tentado em dizer a ela de que estava tudo péssimo e quem sabe assim, ela parasse de perguntá-lo. Entendia a preocupação da amiga, mas não haveria porque não estar bem agora. Ele estava com ela, e não haveria modo algum de estar infeliz quando ela lhe sorria.

E de todo o modo, se ele entristecesse seria uma inutilidade sem tamanho, uma perda de tempo. Se entristecer não mudaria o que Gina fizera, e muito menos faria com que Amy se sentisse melhor. Ele estava de braços e pernas atados, e nada poderia fazer.

- Por Deus, eu estou bem, não se preocupe. A massa está pronta?

- Bem, eu creio que sim.

- Deixe-me ver. – Harry se aproximou do forno e o desligou, retirando a massa. – Muito bem, vamos servir.

- Você falou como um legitimo _Cheff _agora – riu-se Hermione, saindo da cozinha e indo preparar a mesa.

- Você ainda não viu nada, mocinha. – ele lançou uma piscadela para ela, que sorriu em resposta.

Segundos mais tarde, Hermione chamava Tygue e Amy e os quatro sentavam-se à mesa, ao tempo que Harry tentava arrancar um elogio a sua comida de Hermione.

- Se você disser que gostou posso prepará-las muitas, muitas, e muitas vezes! – ele sorriu, ao passo que ela rolava os olhos.

- Não se esqueça de que eu o ajudei em grande parte. – disse Hermione, o cutucando. Harry riu.

- Está bem, mas eu fiz mais.

- Eu e Amy também ajudamos. – disse Tygue, repentinamente. Harry, Hermione e Amy o olharam com curiosidade. – Nós somos as inspirações de vocês, oras.

Harry e Hermione riram, ao passo que Amy concordava veemente.

- Tudo bem, tigrão. Você venceu.

Hermione e Harry tiraram a mesa, e organizaram tudo por meio de magia, ao passo que Tygue e Amy voltavam para a sala, a fim de terminar seus desenhos.

Harry e Hermione não demoraram a se juntar a eles, sentando-se em um sofá.

- E o que pretende fazer amanhã? - Harry perguntou, enquanto Hermione pegava um livro da mesa de centro e passava a folheá-lo.

- Não faço idéia. – ela disse, sem tirar os olhos do livro. Sua atenção pareceu se prender em uma página qualquer, e ela começou a ler.

- Tio Harry, alcance o lápis laranja para mim, por favor. – Tygue pediu, apontando para o lado dos pés de Harry. Ele se abaixou e pegou o lápis, jogando-o para o menino que sorriu em resposta, voltando a desenhar.

- Bem... – ele começou, aproximando-se de Hermione e passando um braço pelos seus ombros – Você poderia passar o dia comigo.

- Oh Harry – ela não desgrudou os olhos da página do livro – Eu lamento, mas tenho que revisar três casos esse fim de semana.

Harry sorriu, e desceu uma das mãos até a perna dela, fazendo-a levantar a sobrancelha, enquanto a outra mão afagava seus cachos. Acaso ele estaria tentando a desconcentrar?

- Eu ajudo você.

- Só se for ajudar a fazer-me perder a concentração exatamente como agora. Acaso está tentando revidar o que eu lhe fiz hoje pela manhã, Sr. Potter?

- Eu? – ele poderia soar incrivelmente inocente aos ouvidos de outros – Eu não.

- Harry...

- Só faço isso porque sei que você gosta. – Harry deu de ombros, enquanto Hermione corava levemente e fechava o livro, o encarando perplexa. Ela gostava, mas ele não deveria saber disso. Parecendo ler seus pensamentos, Harry prosseguiu: - Eu decifro você, esqueceu meu bem?

- Como eu poderia com você me lembrando disso toda a vez que me olha assim? – ela sorriu, e Harry beijou-lhe a testa ternamente. Aquela região permaneceu quente pelo o que poderia parecer séculos para Hermione, e disso, definitivamente, ele não deveria ter conhecimento nunca.

Minutos mais tarde, Hermione se levantava e dizia a Tygue que já era hora de irem embora.

- Ah não, mamãe. – choramingou – Apenas mais alguns minutinhos, por mim. – Ele fez um biquinho com os lábios, o que fez Hermione rir. Mas ela era irredutível, e o filho tinha conhecimento disso.

- Não, amor. Precisamos ir para a nossa casa.

- Mas aqui é _quase_ a nossa casa. – disse o menino, inocentemente. Hermione sorriu para ele e o abraçou.

- Sim, mas esta é a casa de Harry e Amy. Nós temos a nossa e devemos ir para lá agora. – ela disse, suavemente.

- Se quiser pode o deixar aqui, Herms. – disse Harry, indo a favor de Tygue – Nós adoraríamos nos divertir até tarde.

Harry se arrependeu no instante que Hermione o triturou com o olhar. – Vocês também devem ir dormir cedo. Principalmente Amy, é uma criança e precisa...

- Recarregar suas energias. – completou Harry, rolando os olhos para Hermione como Tygue faria.

- Exato, e é por isso que nós vamos embora, está certo, amor? – ela disse, olhando para Tygue que acabara de cruzar os braços.

- Você me ama? – o menino indagou repentinamente. Hermione empalideceu. O que era isso, afinal?

- Mas que pergunta é essa? É claro que eu o amo muito, Tygue.

- Então... – disse o pequeno – deixe-me ficar.

Hermione o olhou duramente. – Não quero aborrecer-me com você, Tygue.

- Você não me ama, mamãe?

Alguém estava ensinando aquele garoto aulas de chantagem emocional e ela não estava gostando disso.

- Eu o amo de todo o meu coração, filho. – Disse Hermione, afagando o cabelo do menino – E é por isso que eu o quero pertinho de mim esta noite.

- E a mim, Hermione? – Harry indagou, e Hermione o olhou surpresa – Não tem um espaço no seu coração para mim?

Ela riu, e Harry beijou-lhe a face ao tempo que ela respondia – Ah, Harry. Você tem um pedaço muito grande e especial. Amy também.

- Mamãe... – disse Tygue, aparentando estar chateado – O coração não era _todo_ meu?

* * *

- Boa noite, Harry. – disse Hermione o abraçando. 

- Pense sobre o que eu lhe disse sobre amanhã. – ele passou a mão pela bochecha dela, que sorriu levemente.

- Harry, tenho três casos para...

- Ta tudo bem, apenas pense.

Ela assentiu e voltou-se para Amy, que a olhava de um modo diferente do casual. Hermione se aproximou e abaixou-se diante a ela, ao tempo que a menina a abraçava longamente.

- Tia Mione... – ela murmurou, enquanto entregava-a um papel dobrado. Hermione o desdobrou e percebeu ser um desenho. Um desenho dela de mãos dadas com Harry, e ao lado deles, havia Tygue e Amy. Eles estavam em um jardim muito bonito, cheio de flores e árvores. Eles estavam como uma família.

Hermione ergueu os olhos marejados para Amy, mas a menina a surpreendeu novamente com a pergunta que fez o coração de Hermione palpitar mais forte: - Tia Mione, e-eu... eu... eu gostaria que você... quero dizer... posso levar você?

- Me levar para onde, amor? – Então Hermione lembrou-se do que Harry havia lhe dito. "_A presença da mãe na escola." _

- Eu quero que seja minha mãe.

* * *

**N/A)** - O capítulo veio rápiiido né? Eu estou tão boazinha essa semana

Eu não tenho certeza se gosto desse capítulo. E como de costume, ele não está betado :x

Desculpem algum erro e muito obrigada pelas reviews, povo! Beiijos!


	5. Capítulo quatro

**

* * *

**

**Deixe o Amor Entrar**

_Por Mai Pille_

* * *

**Capítulo quatro**

Hermione fora a escola com Amy e Tygue na semana seguinte. A menina parecia radiante enquanto Hermione conversava com as outras mães de alunos ao final do dia. Havia pedido uma tarde de folga e esta foi lhe concedida sem muitos esforços.

Ela estava deixando a escola com as crianças quando a professora a cutucou pelas costas.

- Srta. Granger, gostaria de informá-la que nesta sexta feira haverá um passeio de barco com as crianças. Se Amy e Tygue puderem comparecer, seria ótimo. – A professora sorriu e Hermione acenou em afirmação. Despediu-se dela e seguiu com as crianças até o carro. Havia combinado com Tygue e Amy que os levaria até o parque e Harry os encontraria lá quando a tarde terminasse.

Chegaram ao parque e Tygue logo tratou de correr pela grama. Era um lugar grande, com brinquedos e gramados extensos. As pessoas caminhavam pela calçada por entre os gramados e as árvores do parque, comendo pipoca, andando de bicicleta ou carregando balões de diferentes formas e tamanhos.

Hermione se sentou em um banquinho de madeira e sorriu genuinamente vendo Tygue atirar Amy na grama para logo depois correr da menina que começava a persegui-lo.

Havia ficado imensamente feliz com o convite de Amy, e se a menina não a tivesse pedido para ir até sua escola, ela mesma o pediria. Era sua madrinha afinal, e tinha suas responsabilidades para com ela, as quais ela jamais renegaria cumprir de muita boa vontade. Amy era, definitivamente, muito importante.

Tygue viera até ela depois, com os cachos ruivos bagunçados e a face levemente avermelhada por correr tanto.

- Mamãe, estou com sede.

Hermione se levantou e seguiu até uma barraquinha, onde uma senhora vendia limonadas. Ela comprou três delas, bem como três saquinhos de pipoca. Tygue e Amy a esperavam sentados no gramado, ofegantes. Haviam corrido sem parar.

- Aqui está. - sentou-se no gramado com eles, ao tempo que observava Tygue tomar um grande gole de limonada.

- Tia Mione, papai não disse que viria nos encontrar?

- Sim, amor. Ele virá, mas só mais tarde quando sair do trabalho. - Hermione respondeu docemente, e Amy assentiu em afirmação.

- Sexta feira tem passeio de barco. - Tygue informou.

- Sei disso, você quer ir?

- Não sei... - o menino pareceu anelar - Tenho jogo de futebol na sexta feira às seis horas.

- Você quer ir, Amy? - Hermione perguntou, virando-se para a menina que tomava um longo gole de limonada.

- Talvez.

- Você acha que papai irá ao meu jogo desta vez, mãe? - Tygue a olhou com seus grandes olhos amendoados, e Hermione sorriu levemente, passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos.

- Papai mora na Irlanda, amor. Ele trabalha lá, não é como os outros pais. Ele tem dias diferentes, precisa jogar e viajar, mas ele vai tentar.

- Ele vai tentar?

Hermione o olhou - Oh sim, ele sempre tenta.

Mas ela estava mentindo. Rony nunca compareceu a um jogo do menino, e ele nem ao menos o via há dois anos. Depois da separação, Hermione espalhara fotos de Rony por todo o apartamento, com o intuito de fazer Tygue entender que, apesar do divórcio, ele ainda tinha um pai. Mas Ronald não ajudava muito e Hermione se aborrecia cada dia mais. Ela entendia no início, que Rony realmente era ocupado com o time, que fazia sucesso e jogava em campeonatos e copas a todo o tempo. Contudo, em dois anos Rony nem ao menos se dera o trabalho de tirar um fim de semana para rever o filho, e isso deixava Hermione completamente irritada.

Tygue não se importava, de fato. Havia se adaptado ao fato de não ter o pai presente de uma forma melhor do que a que Hermione previra, mas ela sabiaque em alguns momentos Tygue gostaria de compartilhá-los com Rony desesperadamente.

- Você quer ajuda para responder a última carta dele? - Hermione perguntou.

- Sim, você acha que se eu falar a ele sobre o jogo ele venha assistir?

- Ele vai tentar, amor. Ele vai tentar.

Tygue assentiu e se levantou do gramado. Havia terminado de comer toda a sua pipoca e de tomar seu suco, bem como Amy. Hermione era a única que não havia tocado em seu saquinho de pipocas, mas ela o levou na mão quando eles foram passear pelo parque. Não andaram muito até Tygue e Amy avistarem um homem com um carrinho pendurado de balões coloridos, e os olharam encantados.

- Vocês querem? Podem escolher. - disse o homem, olhando para as crianças bondosamente.

Tygue correu para os balões, já decidindo qual seria o seu, ao passo que Amy olhava para Hermione.

- Sim querida, escolha! - disse Hermione, como se adivinhasse a expressão da menina. Ela sorriu e juntou-se a Tygue.

- Belos garotos, senhora. - O homem elogiou, sorrindo para ela.

- Obrigada.

- São seus?

Ela sorriu sinceramente para o homem - São, são meus sim.

- E meus também. - disse uma voz atrás de Hermione, que logo depois a abraçou pela cintura.

- Harry! - Hermione sorriu genuinamente ao passo que o homem dos balões ria, certamente com o pensamento de que eram realmente um casal.

- Espero que não tenha demorado, Mione. - ele disse, apoiando o queixo no ombro dela - Todos os seus casos passaram para mim, e por Deus, não eram poucos.

- Teve muito trabalho com eles?

- Não, na realidade você facilitou grande parte para mim quando trabalhou neles no final de semana passado, aquele que não quis sair comigo e com Amy, lembra-se? - embora parecesse censurá-la, ele sorria.

- Não fale assim, Harry. Deveria agradecer, eu o ajudei. - Hermione deu um leve beliscão no braço do amigo, que soltou uma exclamação de dor.

- Oh Meu Deus, você está tentando arrancar meu braço fora?

- Achei o meu! - Tygue vibrou. Ele havia escolhido um enorme balão em forma de tigre. - É um tigre, como você me chama, Tio Harry.

- E é muito legal, tigre. - Harry sorriu para ele e o ajudou a desvencilhar a corda do balão do carrinho do homem. Tygue saiu segurando o fio do balão e andou até Hermione, ao passo que Harry ajudava Amy a soltar o fio do balão que ela havia escolhido. Um balão de uma princesa com um coroa.

- Gostou, mãe? - disse o menino para Hermione, que assentiu.

- É lindo, mas não sei como faremos para este balão passar pela porta de nosso apartamento.

Tygue riu e exclamou - Mamãe, você é uma bruxa! É só usar magia e então... - mas Hermione havia tapado a boca do filho com a mão imediatamente, e olhava para o homem do carrinho assustada. Ele parecia não ter ouvido nada, para o completo alivio de Hermione. Ela tirou a mão da boca do filho, que expirou. - Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, querido. Apenas tome cuidado para não o fazer novamente, é perigoso.

Tygue assentiu, ao tempo que Harry voltava com Amy e seu balão de princesa.

- Eca, você poderia ter escolhido um balão mais legal, Amy. - provocou Tygue, enquanto eles andavam pela calçada do parque.

- O seu é que não é legal, se quer saber. - Amy deu de ombros, seguindo com seu balão de princesa sem nem se importar.

- O meu é maior, e o seu é de meninas. Ugh.

- E qual é o problema? - indagou Amy, cruzando seus braços para o menino, que revirava os olhos.

Tygue não respondeu, apenas mostrou a língua para ela que fez o mesmo.

- Tygue, não seja um mau menino. - ralhou Hermione, assim que o filho virou a cara para Amy.

Eles caminharam por um tempo, Harry segurava a mão de Hermione e as crianças já haviam feito as pazes segundos depois do desentendimento, quando o menino disse a Amy que talvez seu balão não fosse tão feio. Amy e Tygue se davam incrivelmente bem. Eles estavam voltando para perto de Harry e Hermione, quando Harry colocou Tygue em cima de seus ombros e Amy segurou a mão de Hermione, ao tempo que caminhavam, riam e conversavam.

Tygue remexia nos cabelos de Harry e os deixavam mais rebeldes do que já eram, ao tempo que dizia: - Eu não sei por que mamãe disse que seus cabelos eram rebeldes e sem conserto, Tio Harry. - Tygue parecia refletir. - Os cachinhos dela são mais revoltados do que o seu.

Hermione soltou um som de exclamação - Está se virando contra mim, Tygue? Eu vou até ai furar o seu balão se repetir isso novamente. - Ela ria, juntamente com Harry e Amy.

- Mas eles não são mais, parecem bonitos para mim. - Amy disse, olhando o cabelo de Hermione - Parecem _muito _bonitos.

- Obrigada, Amy! - Hermione levantou o braço livre, apontando para o céu e o olhando como se um milagre tivesse ocorrido.

A menina sorriu para ela - Eu gostaria de ter seus cabelos, Tia Mione.

- Você não gosta dos seus, querida? - indagou Harry, ao tempo que Tygue puxava seus cabelos para cima e tentava fazer algum tipo de escultura com eles.

- Ter os cachinhos iguais ao da Tia Mione é melhor do que ter os cabelos iguais aos da Gina.

Harry suspirou e olhou a filha, que parecia indiferente com a mão entrelaçada a de Hermione.

- Sua mãe tinha cabelos lindos, Amy. - interveio Hermione, sorrindo para ela. A menina deu de ombros.

- Tanto faz. Prefiro os seus.

Eles caminharam em silêncio, e Tygue só parou de remexer nos cabelos de Harry quando estes estavam quase caindo em seus olhos, o impedindo de ver por onde pisava.

Harry colocou Tygue no chão, e ele correu com Amy pelas calçadas segurando os balões, enquanto Harry e Hermione seguiam tranquilamente.

- Eu acho que não tive a oportunidade de lhe agradecer por hoje, Herms.

- Harry...

- Eu sei. Eu sei o que vai dizer Hermione, mas você sabe que sempre foi de extrema importância para mim e, especialmente hoje, eu te amei ainda mais do que já amo, se é que isso é possível, apenas... apenas... apenas por você estar aqui, com a gente. Você - ele pausou - não faz idéia do quanto me fez feliz indo até a escola por Amy.

- Sou a madrinha dela, Harry. Eu a amo muito.

- Eu tenho certeza disso. - ele sorriu para ela e a abraçou de lado, ao tempo que Hermione beijava-lhe o rosto.

- Eu vou estar sempre aqui para você, para vocês três. Sabe disso, não sabe? - Hermione sorriu docemente, ao tempo que Harry a fitava por um longo tempo.

- Eu nunca duvidei.

* * *

Ela estava nervosa, sempre ficava quando telefonava para Rony. Não por ansiar ouvir sua voz ou saber como ele se encontrava, mas sim porque desejava com todo o seu ser desligar o mais rápido possível. Ela discou o número do ruivo, e caminhou até a porta do quarto de Tygue para verificar se ele estava dormindo. Parecia estar.

Ela voltou para a sala no instante em que uma voz era ouvida no outro lado da linha.

_- Ronald Weasley._

Ela suspirou - Rony, aqui é Hermione.

_Ele não respondeu de imediato. - Hermione? _

- Sim, Hermione. Como... - ela puxou o ar. Não queria saber, e torcia para que ele não respondesse - Como você está?

_**- **__Eu estou bem. E você? _

Hermione não respondeu. - Rony, preciso que venha para Londres.

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? _

- Não. Mas Tygue precisa de um pai de vez em quando. - ela disse, mordaz. Ele merecia, de todo o modo.

_Ele suspirou do outro lado da linha, dizendo: - Desculpe-me, Hermione. Não sabe o quanto sinto. Estamos tendo tempos corridos por aqui. _

- Por favor, venha. - ela fechou os olhos - Ele precisa. Haverá um jogo de futebol na sexta feira e ele jogará, em todas as cartas que enviamos a você falamos do campeonato e esse é um grande momento para ele. Significa tanto para Tygue.

_- Eu não sei se poderei. Como eu disse, estamos... _

- Apenas... apenas venha, por favor, venha por ele.

Ela desligou o telefone e suspirou pesadamente, pensando em como contaria a Tygue que Rony estava ocupado com qualquer coisa menos com ele. Achou melhor ir dormir, já era tarde. Deitou em sua cama e fechou os olhos. Estava cansada.

- Mamãe, estou com sede.

Hermione abriu um dos olhos e pode observar Tygue parado ao lado da cama de pijamas e pantufas.

- É mesmo, querido? - Ela se levantou, suspirando. O menino afirmou com a cabeça. - Então está bem.

Ela se levantou da cama e colocou o robe que havia acabado de tirar. Estava com sono, e o dia havia sido longo. Ela se dirigiu até a cozinha e preparou leite para o menino, que havia voltado para o quarto. Ela seguiu até ele, e lhe entregou um copo com leite, sentando-se em sua cama enquanto esperava ele beber todo o liquido.

- Pronto, acabou não acabou? - ela tirou o copo das mãos do menino, contudo, havia ainda um pouco de leite no fundo do recipiente. Ela pretendia levantar-se para dormir quando ele puxou o copo de volta.

- Não, mamãe. Eu estou precisando disso, sei que estou. - ele disse, pegando o copo da mãe e bebendo o resto de leite. Hermione expirou.

- Agora acabou, não é? - ela não esperou resposta. Pegou o copo e beijou a testa de Tygue, o cobrindo. Ela saiu do quarto, deixou o copo na cozinha e voltou para a sua cama, fechando os olhos tranqüila. O sono estava a matando.

- Mamãe, tive um pesadelo.

Ela abriu apenas um dos olhos novamente e constatou Tygue parado ao lado de sua cama.

- Querido, não fazem nem dois minutos que você deitou novamente. Como pode ter tido um pesadelo?

- Mas eu tive, foi horrível. Posso dormir aqui com você? - o menino fez um bico com os lábios, e Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir levemente. Ela puxou as cobertas para que o filho se deitasse ao seu lado, e assim ele o fez.

Então, ela o desejou boa noite e fechou os olhos, finalmente descansando. Até Tygue se mexer na cama e seu braço ir de encontro ao rosto de Hermione.

* * *

**N/A)** - Desculpem a demora, mas eu não tive tempo de escrever nem ao menos uma linha dessa fic, nem mesmo tempo para postar o capítulo pronto. As férias são tão boas .-.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, estou muuuuuito feliz xD


	6. Capitulo cinco

**

* * *

**

Deixe o Amor Entrar

Por Mai Pille

* * *

**Capítulo cinco**

- Você me parece cansada hoje, Hermione - Susan comentou, na manhã de quarta feira enquanto Hermione a ajudava com a identificação de mais um objeto trouxa, que naquele caso era uma bolinha de ping-pong.

- Tygue rolou na cama a noite inteira e eu mal pude dormir. - ela disse simplesmente, brincando com a bolinha entre seus dedos.

- Hum, então Tygue é o nome do _garanhão_ da vez, hein? To sabendo, Herms... - Susan soltou uma gargalhada desgovernada.

- Tygue é o nome do meu filho.

- Oh! É mesmo, como eu pude me confundir? Desculpe-me Mione! - disse a mulher, rindo mais ainda. Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas e nada disse, ao tempo que jogava a bolinha de ping-pong na cabeça de Susan. - Mas... sério, Herms. Que você precisaria de um _garanhã_o, ah precisaria!

- Não diga besteiras, Susan. - Hermione rolou os olhos para a amiga, que se sentou ao seu lado.

- Eu falo sério. - ela fitou Hermione com seus grandes olhos - Já faz alguns meses que você se separou do... do... enfim. Já é tempo de partir para outra, amiga.

- Fazem quatros anos que estou separada, e sei que esqueceu o nome dele. É Ronald. E não, não pretendo arranjar _garanhão _algum, Susan.

- E por que não? - Susan disse - Você é jovem, linda, e é a trouxa mais inteligente que eu conheço. Você merece um bom_ garanhão_, Herms.

- Apenas... apenas pare de usar essa palavra horrível, _Susan. _

- Mas _Susan_ não é horrível!

- Eu falo do modo de como se refere a um homem.

- Não fuja do assunto! - ralhou Susan - Estou dizendo a você, Herms. Nem todos os gara... - Hermione a olhou feio - homens vão ser como Ronald talvez fosse.

- Não estou interessada em descobrir, Su.

- Eu acho que você deve ao menos dar uma chance a si mesma. Não pode fazer tudo sozinha, não é auto-suficiente, você precisa de alguém Herms. Todos nós precisamos. Por mais fundo e doloroso que seja o machucado, sempre a alguém que possua um band-aid, é só você permitir que ele seja usado.

Hermione ponderou se Susan realmente achava que estava dizendo algo sábio e coerente como demonstrava achar. Ela não sabia o que diabos dera em Susan para lhe falar algo assim agora, ela já havia tomado uma decisão quanto a isso quando fechou as portas de seu coração há quatro anos atrás. Não se apaixonaria mais, nunca mais. Não amaria mais ninguém, não mais. O amor era algo perigoso e ameaçador a ela. Algo que ela não poderia controlar se conseguisse arrebatar seu coração, algo que a faria perder o controle sob absolutamente tudo. Isso não aconteceria com ela de novo. Ela não se arriscaria a deixá-lo entrar, e decidira isso assim que Rony saiu de sua vida para nunca mais voltar. Seu coração não suportaria, e ela se preocuparia em matê-lo em paz e sob perfeita ordem, tendo-o sob controle para não acabar se machucar. Amar alguém era dar-lhe seu coração e apenas esperar para que ele seja apunhalado, e ela não estava disposta a fazê-lo.

- Veja, não estou pedindo para que se case ou coisa assim. - Susan rolou os olhos - Apenas abra caminho para o amor.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo. - Hermione forçou um sorriso para a amiga, ao tempo que se levantava abruptamente. - Não preciso que me diga o que fazer, Susan. Eu sei o que estou fazendo, e o que estou disposta a arriscar. E eu lhe respondo: Nada. - ela suspirou - Não vou cair nesse jogo novamente, não vou deixar que pisem em cima de meu coração, eu simplesmente não vou e está acabado. Eu estou bem assim, eu tenho o controle sobre mim mesma e eu não quero que isso mude.

- Ninguém pode viver sozinha, Hermione! - exclamou Susan levantando-se horrorizada.

- Eu não preciso de homem algum, Susan. Consigo fazer tudo sozinha perfeitamente bem e você sabe disso.

- Hermione...

- Eu já tenho uma caixa de band-aid em casa.

Hermione sorriu para a amiga, virando as costas e abrindo a porta da sala de Susan Keynes em seguida. Ela saiu, deixando a amiga boquiaberta. Susan jamais parara para pensar o quanto Hermione poderia ser cabeça-dura.

Harry e Hermione sentaram-se com as crianças na mesa do La Vie, um famoso restaurante de Londres. Ficava perto da escola das crianças, e também não era muito longe do ministério. Eles decidiram por almoçar fora naquele dia, e Amy e Tygue já estavam vestidos com o uniforme da escola.

- Está tudo bem, Herms? - indagou Harry, olhando-a preocupado. Hermione estivera área o caminho todo, estava com olheiras terríveis e não prestava muita atenção em nada. E isso, definitivamente, não era de seu feitio. Ela estava com o olhar perdido na janela, quando Harry acariciou sua mão por cima da mesa e disse: - O que há?

Ela estava pensando no que Susan dissera, mas não contaria isso a ele na frente das crianças. Susan estava errada, de todo o modo. Suas palavras deveriam ser insignificantes para ela, mas porque diabos ela não conseguia parar de pensar sobre elas?

Suspirando, ela fitou Harry e disse: - Não há nada. Estou só cansada - o que era verdade. Estava terrivelmente sonolenta devido à falta de descanso que Tygue lhe proporcionara na noite anterior - Preciso tomar um ar, volto logo.

Ela deixou a mesa sob o olhar de preocupação de Harry, Tygue e Amy.

- Ela telefonou para o papai ontem há noite. - disse Tygue, inocentemente. Harry o fitou assustado. - Ela pensou que eu estivesse dormindo, mas eu a ouvi quando ela disse a ele _"Por favor, venha. Por favor, por favor!" _

Harry estreitou os olhos para o menino. - Você tem certeza do que está me dizendo, Ty?

- Tenho. Ela ligou para o papai ontem à noite, eu a ouvi.

Harry suspirou profundamente, antes de apoiar a cabeça nas mãos, preocupado. E se Hermione não tivesse o esquecido como ele achava? Deus, como ele fora torpe em não notar. Hermione estaria pedindo para Rony voltar para onde e para quem?

Harry estava demasiadamente preocupado. Olhou pela janela e observou Hermione parada ao lado de uma árvore. Ele permaneceu a fitando, até ela olhar para ele e sorrir. Harry não pode fazer o mesmo.

Hermione voltou para a mesa mais tranqüila, e eles almoçaram sem muita demora. Hermione estava voltando para o carro, após ter deixado as crianças na porta da escola, quando Harry a perguntou: - Você telefonou para o Rony ontem à noite?

Hermione encarou a avenida, enquanto ele continuava com o carro parado, a fitando.

- Sim, telefonei. - ela disse - Tenho certeza de que ele não virá ao jogo de Tygue na sexta feira. Não faço idéia de como contarei a ele.

- É por isso que você está estranha hoje?

- Não estou estranha Harry. Estou muito cansada, mas não é pelo telefonema. - Ela encarou Harry, e ele relaxou ao ver em seus olhos que sua preocupação sobre o telefonema não tinha fundamento - Tygue não me deixou dormir a noite inteira, e hoje pela manhã Susan veio com uma conversa estranha.

- Não posso acreditar que ouvi _Susan_ e _Estranha_ na mesma frase, isto é absolutamente impossível - disse Harry, arqueando as sobrancelhas e fazendo Hermione rir.

- Eu sei, mas dessa fez foi ainda mais estranho.

- O que ela disse fez sentido?

- Não! Quero dizer... sim, não... ah deixe pra lá, Harry.

- Você não quer conversar sobre isso? - ele perguntou, pousando uma mão na perna de Hermione.

- Acho... eu não acho que seja necessário, de todo o modo.

- Você sabe que eu adoraria ouvir qualquer coisa que queira me contar, Herms - Harry disse, sorrindo. Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e apertou a bochecha dele, divertida.

- Sei disso, Harry.

A quarta e a quinta feira se foram tão rápido como vieram naquela semana, e quando Hermione abriu os olhos na sexta feira de manhã, descobriu que a semana não havia passado rápido o suficiente para ela.

Levantou-se da cama sem querer fazê-lo realmente, e dirigiu-se até o quarto de Tygue. As crianças iriam ao passeio de barco da escola, e ele duraria a manhã e a tarde toda. Hermione se sentou na cama de Tygue e passou a mão pelos cabelos do menino, tirando-os de cima dos olhos dele e lhe beijando a testa.

- Acorde, querido.

Nada aconteceu.

- Tygue, já é hora de se levantar.

Ele nem ao menos se moveu. Tygue tinha um sono pesado.

- Filho...

- Que é? - ele respondeu, virando-se de costas para a mãe.

- O passeio de barco, meu bem. Acorde.

Tygue pulou da cama. Já estava disposto, e ele sempre surpreendia Hermione com toda aquela energia. Ela sorriu, entregando a ele sua toalha de banho e o mandando para o banheiro, enquanto ela preparava o café.

Hermione fez torradas para ele, e o menino voltou devidamente limpo e agasalhado minutos mais tarde. Eles comeram, Hermione tomou banho e se arrumou, e quando ela colocava o pé para fora, Tygue lhe dizia: - Mamãe, estou com sede.

- De novo, querido?

- Vou precisar. Sei que vou precisar.

Hermione riu e voltou para a cozinha, entregando-lhe um copo de suco. Ele bebeu vagarosamente, ao tempo que a mãe batia o pé freneticamente no chão. Estavam em cima da hora.

- Não quero mais, mãe. - ele disse. Hermione foi pegar o copo da mão do menino, quando este resolveu puxar a mão de volta, decidindo que estava com sede novamente. O resto de suco de laranja caiu em cima da camisa branca de Hermione. - O-Opa.

Ela suspirou, e deu as costas para o menino. Correu até o quarto e vestiu outra camisa o mais rápido que pode, jogando a outra manchada de laranja no cesto do banheiro.

- Desculpe, mamãe. - disse Tygue, enquanto eles entravam no elevador do prédio.

- Tudo bem, querido.

- Nós estamos atrasados?

Hermione olhou no relógio de pulso que usava. Sim, eles estavam realmente atrasados.

- Não, amor. Só um pouquinho, talvez.

Ela dirigiu até a escola de Tygue, que não ficava muito longe dali. Estacionou o carro e tirou o menino de dentro, pegando em sua mão ao atravessar a rua. Eles correram até o portão floreado, e Hermione estancou ao ver um bilhete pendurado nele.

_"Fomos ao passeio de barco! Não sintam nossa falta, voltamos à tarde!" _

- Cadê todo mundo? - indagou o menino, olhando em volta. Hermione bateu a mão na testa, com remorso. Deveria ter acelerado mais, assim chegariam a tempo. E se Tygue perdesse o passeio? Ela jamais perdoaria a si mesma pela falta de responsabilidade, Deus! Ela deveri... - Ah, ali está o Tio Harry.

- Vocês também? - Harry indagou, aproximando-se com Amy em seu colo - Nos atrasamos.

- Nós também - disse Tygue, erguendo a mão.

- Vamos, talvez ainda dê tempo. - Harry disse - Vamos para o porto!

Hermione concordou e pegou Tygue pela mão, ao tempo que seguiam para o carro de Harry. Ela iria abrir a porta do carro, quando este a parou, risonho.

- Hermione, o que pensa que está fazendo? - ele disse, rindo e a pegando pela mão.

- Pelo que eu me lembre, estou abrindo a porta do carro. - ela respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha. Não estavam com tempos para piadinhas agora.

- O porto fica a meia hora daqui, Herms. Vamos aparatar. - Harry puxou Tygue e agarrou a mão de Hermione.

- Mas Har... - e antes que ela pudesse pestanejar, encontrava-se no porto. - Eu espero que saiba o quanto isso foi imprudente, Harry. - ela ralhou, séria.

- Eu sei. - ele sorriu para ela, e eles começaram a correr pelo porto em busca do barco da escola de Tygue e Amy. Correram rapidamente, e Hermione parou a frente de um barco, ofegante.

- É este daqui, Harry. - ela disse, aliviada ao constatar que ele ainda não havia partido.

- Não, Hermione. Este barco está vazio, é o outro, mais a frente. Vamos! - e ele a puxou pela mão, correndo com Amy e Tygue em seu enlaço. Eles seguiram até um outro barco, e entraram nele. Harry parou de imediato, constatando que dentro dele só havia senhores e senhoras, já com uma certa idade. Eles olhavam os quatro com simpatia, sorrindo e acenando. Provavelmente, eram um grupo de turistas.

- Harry... - disse Hermione, entre dentes - Eu disse que não era esse!

Eles saíram do barco, enquanto Tygue e Amy riam da confusão de Harry. Antes mesmo que eles pudessem chegar a onde o barco que Hermione falara ser o certo, eles o observaram partir com dezenas de crianças a bordo, que acenavam.

- Oh não - Hermione sussurrou - Oh não, não não. Eu disse, Harry! Eu disse que esse era o certo. - ela segurou a mão de Tygue e o trouxe para perto. Ele não parecia estar desapontado por perder o passeio, nem Amy.

- Eu sei, Mione. - Harry suspirou, vendo o barco se afastar - Eu sinto muito, crianças.

- Tudo bem, papai. - disse Amy, agarrando-se a sua cintura - Nós vamos nos divertir mais aqui do que no barco.

- Como assim, querida? - indagou Harry, passando as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos da filha.

- Oras, porque como perdemos o barco, teremos que ir ao trabalho com vocês.

Harry e Hermione se olharam, aterrorizados.

**N/A)** Mil desculpas pela demora, povo! Mas aqui está o capítulo, eu espero que ele possa fazê-los mais felizes xD

Pelos meus cálculos, essa estória vai ter em torno de quinze capítulos, então podem ir se preparando, peguem seus lugares na primeira fila e comprem pipocas, porque a coisa vai ser longa haha xP

Obrigada por todos os comentários e incentivos, adorei! E o próximo capítulo, bem, eu não sei quando ele vem, mas já está escrito. E desculpem-me por algum erro, porque a fic, pra variar, não está sendo betada. Sim, eu tenho uma terrível preguiça pra mandar pra betagem.

Beiijooones!


	7. Capítulo seis

**

* * *

**

**Deixe o Amor Entrar**

_Por Mai Pille_

* * *

**Capítulo seis **

Ela não sabia ao certo o que fora que acabou com seus neurônios nas últimas horas, mas sabia que fora eficiente o bastante para fazê-la deixar as crianças com Susan e Betty.

Susan provavelmente as usaria em alguma espécie de experimento e Betty as entortaria se continuasse a abraçá-las a cada cinco minutos. A escola não estava aberta, todos os funcionários, professores e alunos foram ao passeio de barco e Hermione não deixava de se sentir culpada por Tygue não ter podido ir. Mas o menino e Amy pareciam estar impressionantemente bem.

Harry e Hermione possuíam duas opções. Ou deixar as crianças na creche pública, o que sinceramente estava fora de cogitação, ou levá-las consigo. Molly e Arthur estavam na Romênia, e nem com o casal Weasley os dois poderiam contar.

Harry não via problemas em levá-los até o quartel, já Hermione beirava ao enfarte toda a vez que pensava o que Tygue faria lá dentro se fosse lhe dada a oportunidade, o que ela rezava para não acontecer.

Ela havia puxado as persianas e observava agora, Tygue e Amy serem abraçados por uma Betty calorosa. Eles sorriram para ela, e ela fechou as persianas. Precisava trabalhar.

- E então nós perdemos o barco. - Tygue terminou de relatar.

- É realmente uma pena. - lamentou Betty, observando as crianças sentadas em cima de sua mesa. - Realmente uma pena.

Amy olhou em volta e perguntou: - O que você faz aqui?

- Eu sou a secretária da Srta. - ela pausou - ...Granger.

- Ah - disse Amy, enquanto analisava o local, curiosa. - Legal.

Betty sorriu bondosamente para eles. - Eu tenho papéis e hum, deixe-me ver, acho que tenho canetas também. - ela abriu algumas gavetas e, encontrando o que desejava, sorriu vitoriosa para as crianças. - Ahá, aqui está! Querem desenhar alguma coisa?

- Pode ser - disse Tygue, dando de ombros. Ele olhou para Amy significativamente, e ela sorriu. Betty entregou os papéis e algumas canetas, e os dois se sentaram no chão, ao lado da mesa de Betty.

- Façam um desenho bem bonito... - Betty se virou e notou uma mulher parada atrás de si - Ah, olá Marylin, porque você está ofegante?

- V-Vim correndo informar - ela puxou o ar - O profeta diário quer uma entrevista com os aurores responsáveis pelo último caso de campo que tivemos.

- O da semana passada? - perguntou Betty, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Meu pai esteve nesse caso. - Amy falou, sorrindo orgulhosamente para Marylin e Betty. - Ele ficou fora por uma semana.

- A Srta. Granger não trabalhou nele. - informou Betty, virando de costas para a mulher novamente.

- Trabalhou sim - informou Tygue, rolando os olhos amendoados. - Mamãe disse que...

- Oh, por Merlim! Ele está certo. - Betty bateu a mão na testa - Tsc, claro que trabalhou. Como pude me esquecer? - ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, claramente desapontada consigo mesma. - Vou avisá-la da entrevista. Para quando é?

- Hoje, depois do almoço.

- Obrigada, Marylin. - Betty levantou o polegar direito e piscou com um olho só para Marylin, que sorriu e se retirou. - Crianças, esperem um minutinho que vou dar uma palavrinha com a Srta. Granger - Betty fez um vago gesto com as mãos e entrou na sala de Hermione, deixando Tygue e Amy desenhando.

- O que há? - indagou Hermione, levantando os olhos do pergaminho que lia - Está tudo bem com eles?

- Sim - disse Betty, sorrindo - Eles são tão bonitos!

- Você tem toda a razão - Hermione sorriu.

- Srta. Granger. - disse Betty - O profeta diário marcou uma entrevista com os responsáveis pelo último caso de campo que tivemos, na última semana.

- Quando? - indagou Hermione, rezando para que não fosse naquele dia. Não queria complicações, as crianças estavam sem escola e Hermione não fazia idéia com o que fazer com elas se ela e Harry tivessem que ir.

- Hoje pela tarde.

- Ah - ela franziu o cenho. - Ah... hum, está bem. Pode ir, Betty. Obrigada.

- Você é a chefa, chefa. - brincou Betty. Hermione a olhou perigosamente. Betty tinha medo desse olhar, deveria ter aprendido a não brincar com Hermione Granger. Sorrindo embaraçada, Betty saiu da sala de Hermione mansamente.

A manhã havia passado de uma boa forma, para o completo espanto e surpresa de Hermione, que seria capaz de jurar que Tygue a aprontaria alguma traquinagem no ministério. As crianças, e em especial Tygue, comportaram-se de maneira excepcional até onde ela sabia, e Betty a contou que passaram fazendo desenhos e mais desenhos durante todo o período em que ela e Harry estiveram no escritório. Ela estava mais aliviada quando fechou a porta de sua sala e observou Tygue e Amy debruçados em vários papéis ao tempo que Betty verificava algo em um rolo de pergaminho.

- Tia Mione, fizemos vários desenhos! - Amy informou alegremente, assim que viu Hermione deixar sua sala. - Você quer ver?

- Eu adoraria. - ela sorriu, ao tempo que se virava rapidamente para Betty e perguntava - Harry já saiu?

- Ainda não mas...Oh sim, ali está ele! - Betty apontou freneticamente para Harry, que se aproximava. - Viu?

Hermione a olhou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. - Sim, Betty. Você já pode parar de apontar.

- Nós nos comportamos muito bem, papai. - disse Amy, assim que Harry estivesse perto o suficiente para ouvi-la - Eu iria mostrar os desenhos para a Tia Mione agora mesmo.

- Que bom, querida. - Harry sorriu, e se aproximou de Hermione e Betty, apoiando-se no balcão - Esteve tudo bem por aqui?

- Sim, Sr. Potter. - respondeu Betty, com os olhos brilhando para ele. - Tudo na mais perfeita ordem, sua filha é uma preciosidade de menina!

Hermione rolou os olhos, e Harry sorriu genuinamente.

- Ela é - ele respondeu simplesmente. Poderia ser modesto em vários aspectos, menos em relação à graça de sua filha Amy. - Bastante.

- Eu tomei conta dela com muito cuidado, Sr. Potter. Nós nos tornamos grandes companheiras, eu e a pequena e doce Amy - Betty sorria bobamente para Harry, ao tempo que Hermione corava gradativamente. - Eu poderia tomar conta dela por quanto tempo você quiser, sabe disso não? E Tygue também, não seria trabalho algum se...

- Harry agradece, Betty. - Hermione disse, seu tom de voz saindo mais seco do que gostaria. E então, tornando-se tão suave quando se possa ser, ela se dirigiu a Harry, dizendo: - Por que não vamos almoçar, querido?

- Ótimo, vamos sim. - Harry piscou, e Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas para ele. - Vamos, crianças. Até mais, Betty.

Hermione saiu juntamente com Harry, lançando um último olhar completamente enciumado para Betty, que se encolheu na cadeira. Que culpa ela tinha, afinal, se Harry Potter era a personificação da perfeição?

- Falarei com Susan logo que voltarmos ao ministério - disse Hermione, assim que ela, Harry, Amy e Tygue chegaram ao restaurante - Pedirei se ela não poderia ficar com Tygue e Amy durante a entrevista do Profeta Diário.

- Por que você não nos deixa com a Betty? - indagou Amy, erguendo seus olhos para Hermione, que corou.

- P-Porque... porque Betty precisa... remarcar alguns compromissos para mim hoje de tarde. - Hermione mentiu. Não queria Betty tomando conta de Amy, ela estava interessada demais no pai dela para o gosto de Hermione. Não que ela estivesse com ciúmes de Harry, nunca! Apenas... apenas acreditava que não seria de todo bom uma aproximação entre sua secretária e seu melhor amigo, bem como não seria de todo bom a aproximação de seu melhor amigo com toda e qualquer mulher. Contudo, isso não significava que ela estivesse com ciúmes de Harry, de modo algum. Afinal, porque teria? Harry é _apenas _o homem mais charmoso de todo o quartel, dono do sorriso mais bonito e dos olhos mais encantadores que ela já vira, solteiro e pai de uma linda garotinha. Mulheres caíam a seus pés por onde passava, e todas elas matariam por uma noite com ele e sua fama. E _isso quase_ não causava uma inconsciente irritação em Hermione.

- Então nós podemos ficar com vocês mesmos! - exclamou Tygue, excitado.

- Não, querido. Eu e Harry temos uma entrevista hoje pela tarde. Falarei com Susan para tomar conta de vocês.

- Mas eu não conheço essa Susan. - argumentou Amy, e Hermione se irritou ao pensar que ela poderia estar querendo ficar com Betty.

- Mas vai conhecer, ela é muito divertida.

- Muito _mesmo - _Harry riu, e os quatro sentaram-se em uma mesa, ao tempo que Harry fazia o pedido.

- Tudo bem então. - disse Tygue - Mamãe...

- Hum? - resmungou a morena, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

- _Ele_ vem para o meu jogo hoje no final da tarde? - perguntou Tygue, referindo-se a Rony.

Hermione olhou para Harry, em busca de apoio. Ela não havia contado a Tygue, e não sabia como faria isso. Ele se desapontaria tanto...

Harry buscou a mão de Hermione, assim que ele percebeu que a morena ficava mais vermelha a cada segundo. Ele sorriu para ela, como se a encorajasse, e ela suspirou, voltando-se para o menino que a fitava com seus grandes olhos amendoados.

- Querido... - ela começou, vagarosamente - Eu... hum, eu não sei. Papai disse que iria tentar, e ele queria muito vir, querido. Mas talvez ele não consiga, você sabe como é o emprego dele, não sabe? - o menino concordou com a cabeça - É diferente, mas tenha certeza de que ele gostaria muito de ver você jogar. Muito mesmo, e se ele não vem é porque não conseguiu, tudo bem?

Tygue deu de ombros, e abaixou a cabeça - Papai gosta mais do emprego dele, né?

- Não diga isso, tigrão - interrompeu Harry, passando a mão pelos cachos ruivos do menino - Eu posso ver o seu jogo, serve?

- Mesmo? - ele levantou os olhos para Harry, eles cintilavam. Harry sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, ao passo que o rosto de Tygue se iluminava. E o de Hermione também.

- Srta. Granger, a entrevista está quase começando! - esganiçou-se Betty, ao ver Harry e Hermione passaram rápido por ela e adentrarem a sala de reuniões. Eles se sentaram em uma mesa, juntamente com mais três aurores. Haviam deixados as crianças com Susan, que vibrou ao conhecer o _garanhão _de Hermione, e prometeu a ela cuidar bem dos dois. O que, obviamente, não foi o suficiente para acalmar Hermione.

Ela e Harry observaram mais um auror chegar e se sentar, e eles permaneceram em silêncio até a porta ser aberta novamente, e por lá, entrar Rita Skeeter.

- Quem a mandou nos entrevistar? - sussurrou Hermione para Harry, irritada - Poderia ser qualquer outro repórter mais fiel aos fatos do que ela.

- Eu não sabia que Rita Skeeter ainda a irritava, carrinho. - murmurou Harry ao pé do ouvido dela, fazendo-a a corar.

A famosa repórter tossiu secamente. Trajava um vestido amarelo fosforescente e sapatos laranja, usava luvas de pelica que lhe batiam nos cotovelos, e vários anéis nos dedos; a armação de seu óculos era cor-de-rosa, e tinha o formato de uma abelha, bem como seu cabelo que se erguia em dois grandes coques. Sorrindo maldosamente, a mulher se sentou com classe na ponta da mesa e olhou o grupo de aurores com certo interesse, antes dizer, com sua voz anormalmente aguda: - Boa tarde.

- Mas então, vocês vão querer fazer o que pelas próximas horas, hein, hein, hein? - Susan deu um pequeno salto na frente das crianças, que riram.

- Bem, a senhora pode... - começou Amy, polidamente.

- NÃO! Oh pelo amor de Deus, você tinha que ser filha de Hermione Granger! Não me chame de senhora, sem formalidades pelo amor de Merlim!

- Hermione Granger é a _minha _mãe. - disse Tygue, a olhando com o cenho franzido. Susan voltou os olhos para o garoto e soltou uma exclamação de entendimento.

- Dá na mesma, vocês dois são ruivos. Que tal tomarmos um sorvete? Ou quem sabe dar uma voltinha pelo ministério? - os olhos de Susan brilharam travessamente, e Amy a olhou, cruzando os braços.

- Não, Tia Mione disse que não deveríamos por o pé para fora da sua sala, Susan.

- Por Merlim garota. Você tem certeza de que não é a filha dela?

Amy não respondeu, apenas rolou os grande olhos verde-esmeralda enquanto Susan recomeçava a tagarelar. Eles riram e conversaram a tarde inteira, e no final desta, Susan disse-lhes que precisaria de ajuda para desvendar os mistérios da agulha de tricô. Ela deixou a sala por um momento, deixando-os sozinhos.

- A entrevista deles já deve ter deve ter acabado. - disse Tygue, olhando para o relógio na parede.

- Bem, então eles já devem estar chegando aqui. - Amy disse a ele, olhando-o estranhamente quando o menino balançou a cabeça.

- Vamos encontrá-los no caminho!

- Tygue, nós podemos nos perder. - disse Amy, cruzando os braços.

Tygue não respondeu, apenas rolou os olhos para ela. Amy ponderou por um momento, mas acabou cedendo. Eles deixaram a sala de Susan e pegaram o elevador. Tygue apertou em todos os botões.

Os bruxos entravam e saíam em suas respectivas sessões, olhando as crianças de uma maneira interrogativa. Tygue e Amy mal os notavam.

Eles pararam no quartel general de aurores e saltaram do elevador, correndo pelos corredores estreitos. Tygue esbarrou em um homem alto, negro e forte, e quase fez com que ele derrubasse todos os papéis que segurava no chão. O menino sorriu desconcertado e Amy o puxou. Eles correram até onde seria a sala de Harry, e encontraram Marylin sentada atrás de um balcão. Aproximaram-se dela.

- Oi, onde está meu pai? - indagou Amy, na ponta dos pés com as pequenas mãos em cima do balcão. Marylin só conseguia ver os olhos verdes da menina por detrás do balcão.

- Na entrevista com o profeta diário, Amy. - ela disse - Na sala de reuniões, no corredor da direita. Por que vocês dois não os esperam sentadinhos aqui?

- Nós iremos. - disse Amy, e ela olhou para Tygue. Eles correram até o corredor da direita e se sentaram nas cadeiras de madeira ao lado da porta, esperando-os pacientemente. Passaram-se pouco mais de cinco minutos quando a porta foi aberta e de lá, saiu Rita Skeeter.

Ela parecia andar flutuando pelo corredor, e seu rosto estava levemente rubro. Rita observou as crianças sentadas, que miravam a porta ansiosamente.

Ela se aproximou, um sorriso discreto formando-se em seus lábios.

- Olá, queridos!

**NA)** Quem é vivo sempre aparece :D

Mil desculpas pela demora gente, mas ando atolada de coisas pra fazer. No ínicio desse ano me mudei de cidade, e as coisas ficaram mais corridas por aqui. Eu decidi dar um certo tempo com a fics, parar de escrever por alguns meses devido a todas as coisas novas que andam surgindo por aqui, além de que me falta um pouco de entusiasmo em relação a Harry Potter - porque, vamos combinar, o sétimo livro foi meio broxante -. Não sei por quanto tempo essa pausa vai durar, mas posso garantir a vocês que antes terminarei todas as minhas fics que já estão começadas, e ainda postarei algumas que estão salvas no meu computador. Tenho bastante fics inéditas pra vocês, eu irei soltando-as devagar. Espero que compreendam, e aguardem pelos próximos capítulos! Quero agradacer imensamente os comentários de todos vocês, eles são de extrema importância, acreditem! Então, até a próxima! Beijãão pra vocês!


	8. Capítulo sete

**

* * *

**

Deixe o Amor Entrar

_Por Mai Pille_

* * *

**Capítulo sete **

Hermione estava com os nervos à flor da pele quando Harry postou uma mão em seu ombro e sussurrou: - Lembre-se que você ainda pode ameaçá-la com a história do besouro.

E ela não pode deixar de sorrir.

A entrevista fora tão maçante quanto ela previra que seria, e Rita Skeeter estava mais interessada em saber sobre o suposto caso entre Harry Potter e Hermione Granger do que sobre a missão. _"- Eu imagino a sua aflição diante a eminência do perigo a Harry Potter, Srta. Granger. Afinal, vocês são vistos constantemente juntos desde crianças."_

Hermione permanecera corada a entrevista inteira, e Harry decidiu por ignorar qualquer comentário fora da pauta. Harry e Hermione levantaram-se e seguiram até a porta. Eles poderiam ouvir a voz de Rita Skeeter conversando com alguém no corredor.

Hermione desejava que ela já tivesse ido embora.

Eles se aproximaram da saída, e foi quando Hermione estancou. E Harry também.

Rita Skeeter estava sentada em uma cadeira, conversando animadamente com Tygue e Amy.

- Oh Meu Deus... - ela sussurrou, olhando-os com completo horror. Não poderia, e nem gostaria, de imaginar o que aconteceria se Rita Skeeter conseguisse sondar as crianças. O que ela estava pretendendo, afinal?

Ela deu alguns passos para frente e, com a sua melhor cara de pau, disse: - Mas que adoráveis crianças! - Tygue e Amy a olharam estranhamente, enquanto Rita Skeeter virava-se para ela com um sorriso discreto e enojado. - Aposto que estão perdidas, venham aqui que eu ajudarei a achar a mãe de vocês, venham!

Harry a olhou, como se ela estivesse ficado louca, bem como Tygue e Amy.

- Mas mam... - começou Tygue, a ponto de chorar por sua mãe estar o renegando.

- Mas nada, vamos, vocês devem estar se sentindo completamente perdidos! Aposto que são filhos de algum funcionário, não será difícil encontrá-lo, ainda mais com estes cabelos, agora vamos! - Hermione dizia tudo entre dentes, e Tygue e Amy se levantaram rapidamente das cadeiras.

Harry pareceu entender o que Hermione tentava fazer e tentou se segurar para não gargalhar.

Rita Skeeter os olhava em confusão, e Harry decidiu por ajudar Hermione e os chamou também, para o completo desespero de Tygue e Amy, que tinham certeza de que haviam perdido os verdadeiros Harry e Hermione em algum lugar.

- Eu pensei que eles fossem de vocês. - disse Rita, ajeitando seus óculos.

- Oh não não não... - Hermione disse, nervosamente. Tygue começou a chorar. - Este menino, na realidade... bom, certamente lembra um pouco meu filho e... Oh meu Deus, não se preocupe querido, nós vamos achar logo a sua mamãe.

Ela puxou Tygue e Amy para perto e postou uma mão no ombro do filho, em um tentativa de consolá-lo e dizer-lhe de que estava tudo bem, mas não pareceu adiantar. Tygue ainda chorava.

- Se nos dá licença, _querida. _- disse Hermione, sorrindo falsamente e empurrando Tygue e Amy para o corredor - Até breve!

- M-Mamãããããe - Tygue soluçava no corredor. Hermione sentiu um pontada de remorso. Ela se abaixou e o pegou no colo, e o menino enlaçou suas pernas na cintura da mulher, chorando em seu ombro. Harry estava mais atrás, tentando explicar a Amy da melhor maneira que Hermione não havia enlouquecido.

- Querido, eu estou aqui. - ela passou uma mão pelos cachos do menino, que soluçava. Ela continuou andando pelo corredor com ele, tentando o confortar.

- V-Você não é a minha mãe? - e ele começou a chorar ainda mais.

- Claro que sou, meu bem, claro que sou! E eu o amo muito, querido. Eu estava apenas nos livrando de um grande problema, entenda amor... - ela disse suavemente, enquanto Tygue parecia se acalmar.

Harry e Hermione saíram do quartel general de aurores logo em seguida com as crianças, e passaram em frente à sala de Susan para agradecê-la e dizer a ela que as crianças estavam bem. Hermione pensou que ela estaria preocupada, sendo que Tygue e Amy haviam saído sem lhe avisar.

Ela bateu na porta, e Susan a abriu, sorridente como sempre.

- Susan, obrigada por hoje. - disse Hermione, sorrindo para a amiga. - As crianças foram nos encontrar depois que saíram daqui, estão com o Harry agora.

- Hã? - ela indagou, olhando Hermione como se em cima de sua cabeça existisse um enorme ponto de interrogação. - As crianças saíram daqui?

Hermione rolou os olhos. Sabia que não deveria tê-los deixado nas mãos desastrosas de Susan. Despediu-se da amiga e encontrou Harry no estacionamento ao lado do ministério. As crianças estavam sentadas no capô do carro enquanto ele parecia conversar animadamente com elas.

Hermione se aproximou devagar por trás de Harry, e as crianças trocaram risinhos indiscretos ao vê-la colocar as duas mãos sob os olhos do moreno.

- Adivinha quem é? - ela fez uma voz extremamente grossa e engraçada, fazendo-os rir. Harry colocou suas mãos em cima das de Hermione e sorriu. Ele saberia que era ela a metros de distância, apenas sentindo o seu cheiro, ou apenas seu toque.

- Rainha da Inglaterra.

- Ih papai, você errou. - disse Amy, rindo juntamente com Tygue.

Hermione tirou as mãos do rosto dele e apareceu em sua frente, com um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios. - Não, mas quase isso.

Eles sorriram e entraram no carro de Harry. Hermione havia vindo com o amigo para o ministério. As crianças se acomodaram no banco de trás, enquanto Hermione virava-se para Tygue, dizendo: - Pronto para o jogo, querido?

- Sim! - o menino vibrou, e a mulher sorriu. - Tio Harry, você irá me assistir, não irá?

- Claro que sim, tigrão. Eu e Amy estaremos lá, o que acha filha?

- Eu não perderia por nada! - exclamou a menina, alegremente.

Hermione sorriu para Harry. Ele olhou brevemente para Hermione e pousou uma mão sobre sua perna, enquanto ela o fitava fixamente.

Deus, o que seria dela sem ele? Certamente nada.

Harry havia a ajudado no momento em que ela mais precisou, e ela retribuiu o ajudando a levantar de um grande tombo também. Ela não conseguia imaginar como teria sido sua vida sem a presença dele, sem todo o seu apoio, compreensão, carinho e amizade durante todos aqueles anos até aquele momento, em que ele, mais uma vez, demonstrava ser merecedor de todo o imenso amor que Hermione detinha por ele.

Ela o fitou o caminho todo, totalmente absorta em pensamentos e só tornou a tirar seus olhos dele quando Harry estacionou o carro na frente de seu prédio.

- Está entregue, Herms. Daqui a uma hora? - ele indagou, sorrindo genuinamente.

- Sim. - ela assentiu e beijou-lhe o rosto. Despediu-se de Amy e tirou Tygue de dentro do carro. Amy acenava de dentro do carro para o garoto quando eles entraram pela portaria e Harry foi embora.

Hermione cumprimentou o porteiro com um breve aceno de cabeça, e mãe e filho subiram para o apartamento em silêncio. Ela buscou as chaves dentro de sua bolsa e abriu a porta. Tygue correu para dentro, e ela o perdeu de vista ao virar o corredor.

- Querido, se arrume em meia hora, sim? - ela gritou, assim que fechou a porta. Hermione ouviu a confirmação de Tygue de dentro do quarto.

Depositou cuidadosamente a bolsa em cima da mesa ao lado da porta e caminhou até o quarto em passos lentos. Abriu a porta do banheiro e se enfiou na banheira por bons quinze minutos. Lavou-se e enxugou-se, e se vestiu rapidamente. Optou por um _jeans, _suéter vermelha e uma fita também vermelha para prender parte de seus cachos cor de chocolate.

- Está parecendo um cartão de Dias dos Namorados, mamãe. - disse Tygue, assim que ela aparecera na cozinha.

- Você não vai querer repetir isso novamente, garoto. - Hermione riu e aproximou-se dele, tentando soar ameaçadora. Tygue riu genuinamente da cara dela, e Hermione o tomou pelo braço e beijou sua testa longamente. - Você vai se sair magnificamente bem hoje, querido.

- Eu acho que sim. - Hermione sorriu diante a resposta do filho.

- O que você vai querer comer? Precisa estar bem alimentado e com muita energia para o jogo.

- Chocolates dão energia.

- Mas você não precisa desse tipo de energia. - disse Hermione, rolando os olhos. Decidiu, por fim, fazer um sanduíche aos dois, e o menino não reclamou. Terminou de comer rapidamente, e Hermione o seguiu até o quarto.

Abriu o guarda roupa do filho e retirou de lá seu uniforme, tão pequeno quanto ele.

Era uma camiseta esportiva com o nome da escola na frente, e atrás estava escrito o número e o nome dele. Também havia o calção e as meias que lhe batiam nos joelhos, e ele parecia simplesmente gracioso.

Ela o ajudou a se vestir e bagunçou seus cachos ruivos com orgulho. Terminaram de se arrumar, Hermione pegou sua bolsa e a máquina fotográfica e eles desceram até a portaria, onde o porteiro havia acabado de interfonar informando que Harry Potter já estava a espera dos dois.

- Pronto para o jogo? - indagou Harry, assim que eles entraram no carro. Ele estava usando um abrigo preto e uma jaqueta de zíper esportiva, e seus cabelos pretos e molhados estavam particularmente arrepiados.

- Estou! - disse o menino, animado. - Nós vamos ganhar.

- Eu não tenho dúvidas de que irão! - Harry sorriu para ele e bagunçou-lhe os cabelos, ao tempo que dava partida no carro e dirigia até o clube, onde seria o jogo.

Não era um trajeto longo, e eles chegaram lá cerca de quinze minutos depois. Desceram do carro e Tygue estava com os olhos de um castanho elétrico quando se aproximaram do pequeno campo de futebol.

Hermione parou na frente do filho e beijou-lhe a testa longamente. Ela estava com os olhos marejados. - Boa sorte, querido. - disse suavemente, e o menino a abraçou. Logo depois, Harry o acompanhou até onde estava reunido o time da escola de Tygue enquanto Hermione sentava com Amy nas arquibancadas. Eram pequenas, deveria ter lugar para umas quarenta pessoas assistirem o jogo das crianças.

Hermione pegou Amy pela mão e as duas sentaram-se nos últimos degraus de uma arquibancada, enquanto observavam Harry conversar com o coordenador do time da escola de Tygue e Amy.

Harry juntou-se a elas minutos mais tarde, e parecia impressionantemente eufórico. Ele se sentou ao lado de Hermione e passou um braço pelos ombros dela, e ela sorriu para ele.

Eles não sabiam que estavam sendo observados.

O jogo começou, e eles puderam ver Tygue e seus colegas entrarem no campinho. Um professor, que agora serviria como juiz, apitou e a bola começou a rolar.

Hermione retirou a câmera fotográfica da bolsa mais do que rápido, e passou a fotografar Tygue, orgulhosa. Amy a olhou e indagou: - Tia Mione, posso tentar?

- Claro que sim. - Amy começou a tirar as fotos de Tygue com habilidade, e Hermione sorriu carinhosa. Amy sempre teve curiosidade e sede por aprender sobre tudo.

Eles observaram quando Tygue chutou a bola na trave, e por pouco não entrara na rede.

- Tygue joga bem. - disse Harry, com os olhos verde-esmeralda brilhando. Ele ainda mantinha um braço sobre os ombros de Hermione, ela sorriu para ele e se aproximou, encostando-se em seu peito.

- Sim, muito bem, devo dizer. - ela riu e Harry também, sem retirar os olhos do jogo. Tygue agora passava a bola para um coleguinha de time, que retornava a bola pra ele e o menino chutava na direção do gol.

Harry, Hermione e Amy se levantaram de um pulo, bem como o resto da arquibancada e bateram palmas. Amy tirava as fotos, enquanto Harry e Hermione aplaudiam fervorosamente. Tygue acenou para eles, contente.

E do outro lado do campo, em uma outra arquibancada, outra pessoa também se levantava e aplaudia, com orgulho.

- Isso aí, Ty! - gritou Amy, parando de bater fotos por um momento e pulando e acenando da arquibancada para Tygue.

O jogo correu muito bem para o time da escola de Tygue. Eles fizeram outros quatro gols e receberam apenas dois, e quando o juiz apitou, todas os meninos do time festejaram a vitória.

Harry, Hermione e Amy se levantaram e correram até o campo, onde Tygue os esperava saltitante. Ele se jogou nos braços de Harry, que o levantou e o colocou em cima de seus ombros, com absoluto orgulho.

- Você viu, Tio Harry? Viu os meus dois gols, você viu? - indagou o menino muito rapidamente. Estava ofegante e os cachos ruivos esvoaçados.

- Claro que vi, tigrão! Claro que vi, você foi fantástico!

- E será que a mãe do campeão não merece nem ao menos um beijo? - Hermione se aproximou, sorrindo com entusiasmo. Tygue se abaixou e beijou a bochecha da mãe, e Hermione pegou Amy no colo para que ela pudesse comprimentar Tygue nos ombros de Harry.

- Você jogou tão bem, Ty! - disse a menina, e Tygue sorriu.

O coordenador do time de Tygue veio parabenizá-lo logo depois, e colocou no pescoço do garoto uma medalha dourada, bem em como os outros colegas de time de Tygue. O menino estava eufórico, e Harry também. Ele parecia um garotinho com Tygue nos ombros e ouvindo-o relatar sobre os lances do jogo.

- Vamos pedir para alguém tirar uma foto de todos nós, o que acha, Amy? - indagou à menina, que concordou veemente. Ela olhou ao redor e viu uma cabeça ruiva logo ao lado, virada de costas. Ela o cutucou, e disse, educadamente: - Olá, você poderia fazer o favor de tirar uma foto de todos nós?

E entregou-lhe a máquina fotográfica, sem nem ao menos olhar para seu rosto. O homem aceitou, e Hermione andou com Amy nos braços até onde Harry e Tygue estavam.

Foi então, quando percebeu o flash da foto, que ela viu o rosto do homem que a tirou, e paralisou por um momento. Ela olhou para Harry com absoluto horror, e ele lhe devolveu o olhar, provavelmente com o mesmo pensamento.

Ali, parado com a máquina fotográfica na mão, estava Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**NA)** Estou MUITO feliz com os comentários, obrigada a todos!


End file.
